


Another Failed Alliance

by Stephanov_chu



Series: Yandere One Piece Characters [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Monkey D. Luffy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mind Break, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Monkey D. Luffy, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Torture, Yandere, Yandere Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanov_chu/pseuds/Stephanov_chu
Summary: The war against Kaido is over and Kid finds out an interesting development has happened between the Captain of Strawhats and the Captain of the Heart pirates.Law and Luffy’s “relationship” develops while the rest of the world reacts to it.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Yandere One Piece Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072757
Comments: 61
Kudos: 195





	1. An Inevitable Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> The strawhats are just a bit OC ish due to them just being willingly going along with Luffy's decisions more than they usually would.
> 
> (I wish I could rewrite this fic, because I do not like the beginning as much)

“I’m sick of this damn island already. Can we go?” 

“You’re the one who wanted to stay for the feast if I remember correctly.” Killer said in a somewhat accusing tone. 

I grumbled a bit at that. Yeah I wanted to stay for the feast after we had defeated Kaido, damn Straw Hat got the last punch in, but I wasn’t willing to stay for this fixing-the-damn-country crap. That was their own job, but our ship did get majorly damaged so we ended up staying for longer. Even after the repairs were done, we stayed for the feasts and parties. 

“Preparations to leave are almost done.” Heat informed me. “Aren’t the other captains leaving too right about now?” Killer asked. 

“God what a pain, they had to leave today too?” I muttered looking around before something caught my eye. 

“Is that…” I began leaning over the deck of the ship a bit, “Trafalgar’s crew?”  
A mass of white jumpsuit people were yelling and seemingly in despair over something. They argued amongst each other, rather emotionally. Even the polar bear was standing on the side in despair. However, there was no Law in sight. 

“Where’s they’re captain?” Killer voiced my own thoughts aloud. “Nowhere in sight. Maybe that’s the cause for all those ruckus.” I said.

The heart pirate crew was getting closer to their submarine which was just past my own ship. 

“Oi!” I called out.

Most stopped and turned over to look up at me in confusion. 

“What’s with all this noise? Where’s your dumbass captain to keep you all in line?” I asked, chuckling a bit. 

They all seemed offended by that last comment but also even more hurt. It was silent until-

“He’s gone!” 

Surprisingly the polar bear was the first to speak up.

“The Strawhats took him away!” the polar bear continued while wailing, “Captain told us to not fight them and to save ourselves! They told us they’d hurt him if we tried anything after we refused!” 

The polar bear thing continued to cry while the other members looked solem and sniffled a bit as well.

“Ah?! Wait a minute, the Strawhats? Like Strawhat pirates?” I asked in disbelief. 

My mind was trying to process this as nothing lined up at all. First of all, they have to be the most caring (to the point of sickening) pirates I’ve ever seen. Second, why would they even want Law? Third, since when did they threaten to hurt anyone that wasn’t an enemy? Or maybe now Law is in their eyes now, but what the hell happened between the five hours they had last seen them.

Last time I checked, they were still technically in their alliance and were talking to some of the wano folk. 

“Yes! Yes those fucking strawhat pirates!” the only woman from their group yelled, “I knew we should have NEVER trusted them!” 

Their group began to despair even further, muttering how they thought everything would have been fine now after Kaido was defeated.

I began to walk down from my ship onto the mainland. 

“Oi Kid! Where are you going?” Killed called after him. It sounded more like a different question. More like ‘What are you going to do?’

“I’m going to check out what’s really going on with the Strawhats. Sort of curious.”  
“Do you think we’re lying or something?” a man with a hat that said penguin on it asked accusingly.

I shrugged and smirked, “Just wanna see it for myself.” I began walking towards the other side of the beach where the Strawhats had their ship with Killer following after me.

Would you look at that, nothing out of the ordinary so far. The crew looked generally normal. Goofing around or setting up to leave the island very soon. Noticed that one Monkey D. Luffy was missing. 

“Where’s your captain?” I asked looking up towards their navigator who was on the ship. “Why?” she asked back, not very pleased at being ordered at. “Wanna ask him some questions.” She huffed and walked back to the inners of the ship.

“Kid is this really a good idea? They could be just as insane as they made them seem.” Killer asked. “What? You think they’ll kidnap me next?” I laughed at the mere thought.

“No, but I am curious as to why they did it. If they actually captured Trafalgar.” Killed said.

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“Oiiiii!” 

The rubber captain waved from the deck, leaning on the rails. He then rested his arms and chin on it while looking down to us.

“Whadda want?” 

“Heard some interesting news Strawhat. Seems like you’ve got another captain on your ship.” I said.

“You mean Traffy?” he asked while picking his ear. “Yeah, he’s with me. What about him?” 

That was a bit more straight to the point than I thought it was gonna be. 

“You took him? Why?” 

“I didn’t take him! He’s my nakama!” Strawhat suddenly turned deadly serious. “You’re not here to take him away from me.” 

What should have been a question was more of a statement. This made things a bit more confusing. So Strawhat is claiming Trafalgar to be part of his crew while the Heart Pirate crew is claiming kidnapping. Given the reaction Strawhat had to the thought of someone else taking him, the latter is probably correct.

“No, not interested all that much in him.” I said casually.

The Strawhat captain seemed to relax at this but not entirely. 

There was a big crash that rang out from their ship. Everyone on board immediately turned their head and ran towards the sound, including Strawhat. A loud “Room” could be heard amongst the yelling.

Suddenly, right at our feet a bleeding, injured Trafalgar laid on the sand looking frantic. 

“What the fu-“ 

“Room!” Trafalgar tried to make another room as fast as he could but to no avail. He was too weakened to make one big enough to get away farther. The look of fear and terror in Trafalgar’s eyes were hard to ignore when he looked up to Killer and I. 

“Please Eustass-ya, help me get away please!” Trafalgar tried to crawl towards us but was too weak for even that. 

“TRAFFY!” 

It sounded more like a roar than a yell that came from the Strawhat captain, who ran over to find Trafalgar on the ground in front of us. “Shit.” Trafalgar whispered, before turning to Killer and I again, this time reaching out with his hand for help. “I’ll give you anything, just please hel-“

His words were cut off as a rubber arm wrapped around his waist before pulling him back up to the deck, right into Strawhat’s arms. Even then, he still tried kicking and twisting to get out of the grip. Strawhat turned to walk away when I called out.

“Oi Trafalgar!”

Strawhat stopped as well as the surgeons movements. The Strawhats also seemed on guard now, prepared to fight if needed. It seems they are going right along with their captain's wishes. 

“What’s happening right now, is your own fault you know.” I stated rather proudly.

Trafalgar only looked confused at this. Strawhats was indifferent. While Killer said, “Kid what are you-“

“This alliance you made, was your own choice wasn’t it?” I smirked.

Trafalgar’s eyes widened at this then narrowed in anger.

Hell this situation brought me back to that dumbass Apoo. It was my own choice in the end to trust him and it bit me in the ass for it. Now Trafalgar was having his own taste of betrayal albeit in a much different way.

“You have no one to blame but yourself. Don’t go begging others for help so quickly. That’s what got you here in the first place!” I laughed. 

Trafalgar now glared with a mix of fear and anger at my words.

“Torao doesn’t need help!” Strawhat yelled out suddenly. Law, in his arms, looked rather annoyed if anything from the outburst. “He’s got me to protect him! And if you’re thinking of taking him away-“

“Not interested.” I replied simply. There’s no really no gain from helping the heart surgeon. Even if he did offer money, I’d just just end up with a wild monkey chasing after me. Wouldn’t be too bad if the monkey wasn’t so strong, it would not be an easy battle for either side. Best not to get involved and Killer seemed to agree. 

I did see a glimmer of fear in Trafalgar’s face before I turned away from the Strawhats. I waved as I said, “Be prepared the next time we meet Strawhat. I won’t go easy. And good luck with your new home Trafalgar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


	2. What Normal Couples Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain the dubious consent sex at the end. Just forewarning
> 
> Also, do not condone any of this behavior irl, that's a big nope
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)

I knew I shouldn’t have been so reckless. But the opportunity presented itself and the fear of never having another chance to escape clouded my better judgement. 

I sighed heavily in frustration. Thanks to my rather thoughtless action, I now had even stronger sea cuffs on my hands now. Luckily they weren’t holding my hands up and had enough of length so I could move around and rest my hands by my side. I’m pretty sure the cuffs I had on before were the ones used at the Udon prison in Wano, which had allowed me to have the strength to swipe the key from the unsuspecting sniper of the strawhats. 

Now the cuffs reminded me of the time I was caught by Doflamingo. Completely powerless, unable to move on my own. The same cuffs that caused me to be humiliatingly carried on Strawhat’s shoulder for a good while. 

They couldn’t have been the same exact cuffs but still gave the same effect nonetheless. I groaned at the thought of this being the fourth time being captured this year alone. 

I sneered at the thought of that damn Eust-Ass Kid. He didn’t have to take his anger towards his failed alliance out on me. I’d figured he would have gotten his fill during the battle. Apparently not though, as he seemed to enjoy the idea of him not being the only one choosing the wrong place to put his trust in. 

God it hurt to grovel for his help. It wasn’t like I had another choice. Even begging couldn’t save me it seems. 

I just hope that my crew are going to be alright. I didn’t need them trying to fight for me. It’d be futile. The Strawhats are stronger than my crew I can admit, it’d be a losing battle. But certainly they could-

The door to the empty room clicked sharply. 

I stared as the door slowly opened. Slowly the Strawhat captain stepped into the room with a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Hey Torao!” Strawhat said in a way a child would after doing something wrong.

You can’t let that persona fool you, I thought to myself, it’s what got you in this situation in the first place.

“Strawhat-ya,”

Luffy shifted a bit and closed the door behind him. He stared at me as if he didn’t know exactly what to say next.

“I didn’t know that Jaggy would be such an understanding guy,” Luffy laughed. 

The straight ridiculousness and shock at this statement made me breathe out the air I didn’t know I was holding in. Of course this kid would see what happened out there as Eustass just understanding why not rescue him. I gave it only one thought before dismissing the idea of convincing Luffy otherwise. It’d be a waste of time. 

I decided to not say anything in response which only made Luffy pout after a bit. 

“You’re mad at me…” 

What gave you that idea?

“Well I’m upset with you too!” Luffy then crossed his arms and sat down just a few feet in front of me.

What on earth did he have the right to be upset with me about?

“You tried to leave after I told you not too! I’m glad Jaggy didn’t take you away or your crew put up a fight. I didn’t want to hurt them.” Luffy looked to the side before looking back at me, “I don’t want you to leave this ship anymore!” 

I couldn’t hold myself back from arguing with his stupidity anymore.

“Well Strawhat-ya, I don’t want to stay here.” 

“Why not?”

“What do you mean why not?!” I yelled before calming myself, “I have my own crew Strawhat-ya. I’m the captain of my own crew.”

Luffy didn’t look convinced, only pouting more.

He’s not gonna get it like this. I need to approach this differently.

“How would you feel if I took you and chained you to my submarine so you can join my crew?” I asked.

“I would break out and take you with me back to my crew.” Luffy answered as if it was the most obvious answer.

“You see? I want to break out just like you would.” I left to take him back to my ship cause there’s no way I could handle him stuck in a confined space for so long in the first place.

“But I want you to stay here!” Luffy said, completely ignoring everything I just said. 

If I had the strength, I’d strangle him.

“Then why?”

That stopped Luffy, grabbing his full attention once again. Now he seemed more nervous if anything. 

“Why what?” Luffy asked but his face clearly showed that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

“Why are you insistent on keeping me here on the ship?” 

“Well … because you’ve traveled with us for so long … it’s weird if you just leave now … and uh…” 

I gave him an unconvincing look. Luffy never had a good poker face to begin with, what made him think it would work now?

“And?”

Luffy looked like he was sweating now.

“... we need another … doctor?” 

“You’re lying.”

“How do you know that?!”

“It’s written all over your face. I’m not stupid.” I said, “Since I’m the one chained to the wall, I’m at least owed the actual reason, no?” 

Luffy groaned, “It's because you’re the cure to my sickness,”

I don’t know what I was expecting the answer to be, but it sure as hell wasn’t that. 

“Sanji said I had a love sickness and to cure I have to be with the person I love. So you have to stay with me!” Luffy said with full conviction.

My mind reeled at this statement. I had many different reactions I would have liked to express in that moment but they all collided at once making it hard to choose which one first. Shock, anger, confusion, the works. My brain finally got a hold on everything, calming it with an idea. 

“So … you love me basically.” 

Luffy blushed hard, which is an expression I thought I’d never see on his face. After all, the most beautiful woman in the world only got a blank stare from him. 

“Yes,”

I had to stop myself from smirking at the plan being formed in my mind. This could play to my advantage very well. 

“That’s good, cause I love you too.” I said. 

While it wasn’t completely wrong or right. Love probably wasn’t the right word. A like or crush would suffice. I did find him rather attractive and interesting, I just never acted upon those emotions. Not to mention I wouldn’t be able to handle him 24/7.

But if I could just convince him to let me out while being in a relationship, this could work out better than I had hoped. 

Luffy’s face broke into a big grin and launched himself into my arms. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the seastone as he too became weakened like I was. 

“That wasn’t very smart.” I muttered looking down at him. Luffy only laughed at this when the door slammed open.

“Luffy! I told you not to get too close yet!” their navigator came in and dragged Luffy away so the seastone wouldn’t affect him. 

“But Nami-!”

“Don’t give me that! You have to tell us when you’re getting close so we can tighten the cuffs!” Nami threw a suspicious look towards me. “Don’t you think of trying any funny business.”

Just as she said that, the chains on my cuffs began to be reeled into the walls, pulling my arms above my head. 

“Thank you Franky!” Nami yelled leaning slightly out the door before turning back to Luffy. “Torao can leave the chains now though. He said he lo-“ Luffy started.

Nami hit her captain’s head, “Do you not remember what we agreed to?” Luffy pouted and rubbed the spot he got hit. “He’s not leaving those chains until everyone in the crew is convinced it’s safe. And right now, you’re the only one who thinks that!” Nami yelled.

Not very smart saying that right in front of me, but helpful nonetheless. Now I know my goal. 

“I’m going to come back and check up later. And you better not touch the seastone again Luffy!” Nami yelled before slamming the door shut. 

“So I see they knew everything on how this was going to go.” I muttered. Must admit, they were well prepared for a group that seemed to just go on instinct most of the time. 

“We’re boyfriends now right?” Luffy asked with a grin.

Oh now he’s asking for my opinion.

“Yes, that would be the correct term if we do date.” I have to play along for now. It’s going to be hard earning everyone’s trust. But for freedom and getting to see my crew again, I’m in it for the long haul. 

Hopefully by the end of this Luffy won’t hold my affection anymore. Seems likely given I cannot stand being around such an energetic person for so long.

“Yeah, we’re dating!” Luffy laughed at his weird but cute laugh. 

I almost allowed myself a small smile on my face until two rubber arms wrapped around my waist tightly.

“Now we do what couples do right?” 

I didn’t get to answer before Luffy kissed me hard, pushing my head against the ship’s wall.

I shouldn’t have been so surprised at Luffy literally trying to shove his tongue down my throat. Of course he wouldn’t know how to kiss properly. Not that I had much experience as I didn’t usually focus on sexual relationships. 

Even as I tried to move away, Luffy’s actions just became more animalistic. Rubbing and pushing his smaller body against mine. Using his hand to go up my black button up shirt. 

I shivered at his hand trailing up my spine almost gently. 

Luffy seemed to finally give up on kissing and moved away. Just as I had been able to get air into my lungs, I felt a sharp pain on my neck. 

“Ow! Fuck!” I yelped. 

Luffy pulled away in an instant. “Are you alright? Wha-?”

“You bit down way too hard. Do you even know what you’re doing?” I questioned, irritated. 

“No.” Luffy said with more confidence than he should have. 

“It’s called foreplay.” 

“I thought it was called sex.” 

“Foreplay is a type of sex.” I sighed. “You’re not even kissing correctly.” 

“No wonder it didn’t feel that good. But it’s still interesting to taste Torao’s mouth.” Luffy laughed a bit too innocently. 

“Whatever, I’m not in the mood for sex righ-Ah!” 

Luffy began to keep going right where he had left off. Rubbing and gliding his hands up and down my back. Inside of biting, now licking where he had bitten before. 

“Oi, stop it. I said I’m no-”

“Torao likes being touched gently right?” Luffy fucking whispered into his ear. 

I bite the inside of my mouth to try to stop a noise from coming out, only to have it instead sound like a high pitch noise. To be honest, Luffy most likely hadn’t even considered how that whisper would have caused a much different reaction. 

My thoughts were confirmed when he stopped his hands for just a second, before continuing and proceeding to lick the shell of my ear.

I knew I had to keep my reactions under control but damn was it hard. I haven’t had a sexual experience in years and was never even touched like this. One night stands didn’t usually include this kind of foreplay. 

My thoughts were cut off when Luffy’s hands went from my back to my waist to my nipples. 

“Wait a minute!” I yelled to try and stop him from going further. Yes, I am interested but like hell I’m about to just let him do as he pleases with me!

“I want you to keep making noises though!” Luffy said, at least removing his hands from under my shirt. 

“You have to- wAIT ONE MOMENT WOULD YOU?!” I yelled, tugging at the chains. Only to feel weakened once again and stop moving as much.

Luffy had begun to feel and touch at my nipples above the fabric of the shirt. Pinching them slightly with the cloth on top. He almost seemed glad at me not being able to move as much as before. 

Damn these seastone cuffs. I can’t even physically stop him, and like hell he’s going to listen to any verbal attempts but I’d be damned if I didn’t try anyways.

Luffy seemed very focused on the one task of pinching and rubbing my nipples. I gasped at him pinching rather roughly on the left one. 

Luffy only stared at me in confusion as he continued to work. “I’m confused, do you like it rough to gental?” Luffy asked, showing he had no idea how his phrasing made that sound.

“I- Strawhaaaaahhh.” 

Luffy pinched and fiddled again with them harshly again. 

“You don’t have to call me Strawhat-ya now, you know?” Luffy pouted much more innocently than he should have for someone messing with my body so sensually. 

“And you keep calling me Torao?” I raised my eyebrow. 

I need to get back in control. I can’t have him dragging me along down this path. It’s only going to get me more trapped in.

“I’m going to say this one time, Luffy.” I said sternly to try and catch his attention for what I had to say next.

Luffy finally stopped and looked me right in the eyes at that. 

“We are not going to hav-“ I yelped much louder than I ever thought I could.

Luffy began to palm my dick and went down putting his face far too close to it. He seemed mesmerized as he began to tug my pants down faster than I could react.

I squirmed and shouted at him to listen to me. I seemed to have forgotten that Luffy was a brawler and that there was no way in hell, even without seastone cuffs could I win a fight in strength.

Luffy grabbed both of my legs rather easily. His iron grip kept me from even slightly moving them. He pulled them off without much effort before staring down at my semi hardened cock. 

I don’t think I’ve felt this humiliated since the time Doflamingo got the better of me. I felt my face burn in embarrassment, turning to the side and shutting my eyes close to try and forget where Luffy was looking.

Luffy then ripped my shirt completely off, without even a hint of struggle. 

I couldn’t face him still. I didn’t even want to see his expression anymore. It was too much.

“Torao is so pretty.”

I- what?

“You’re prettier without your clothes!” Luffy exclaimed with his same child-like innocence:

Child-like innocence my ass.

“How come you never told me!” Luffy yelled using both hands to hold my face to face him. His eyes have always been a rather nice shade of brown to look at, I thought absentmindedly before pushing the thought away.

My mouth could only gap at his comment and my brain was failing to come up with any words at all for a situation like this.

“I like it when you say my name too!” Luffy laughs, “If I keep making you feel good you’ll keep calling me by my name right?” Luffy dragged out that last word as his face shined in excitement.

I glared at him but sighed in exasperation. I know whatever I have to say next won’t even register in his mind. That or he attacks me again to try and get my riled up.

“You’re going to be the death of me one day.” I muttered.

Luffy only laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes!”

Luffy then grabbed my hips and pulled me forward so only half my back touched the wall. Luffy stopped as if confused on where to go next. I was this close to trying yet again to convince him to stop here when he yanked down my boxers now all the way down and off.

I couldn’t even process Luffy’s movements as he moved swiftly with a purpose. He lifted my hips upwards towards his face and stuck his tongue inside of me.

I made a high pitch preen at the sudden wet thick tongue invading me. Never have I bottomed out in my one night stands, much less had a tongue inside of me other than my mouth. This was a whole new sensation I was not prepared for.

I gasped and my mouth quivered at this new feeling. I could feel every bit of him sucking and licking me. It was almost as if he was actually trying to eat me alive. I gasped as I felt his tongue go much deeper than I would assume was possible. That’s when I realized he stretched his tongue inside of me. 

At that point, I clamped my mouth shut to try and keep the whore like sounds I was making from escaping.

Luffy seemed to notice this and proceeded to start to pry a finger in my ass. 

I knew I had to say something at this point, otherwise Luffy was going to make this hurt a lot more than he think it will.

“Strawhat-ya, you need to … urgh! … you need to use lube before you go .. ah ahh … stretch me any Ah… further,” 

I barely managed to get that sentence out before a loud moan could escape from me. 

“Oh that’s right!” Luffy finally pulled away, allowing me to catch my breath finally. I could feel my dick was entirely hard now. 

Luffy reached into his shorts and pulled out a bottle of lube (making me question why he had that on him in the first place). He squirted more than what was needed on to his hand. He lifted my hips again with the other hand before trying to shove two of newly coated fingers into me.

I hissed in slightly at the sudden entry, only to be met with another kiss on my neck. Luffy moved his fingers in and out more slowly as he sucked my neck, more than likely leaving bruises. I breathed in heavily as the fingers kept building pressure inside of me. 

It got to the point where Luffy was moving his fingers so slow it was driving me mad. I began to shift my hips with his movement unconsciously. Then Luffy added the third finger, making me whimper at his movements of opening and closing his fingers.

“Oh god … Luffy … I …” 

“Torao your face looks so pretty like this too.” Luffy grinned. 

Did he not know the pain that he was putting me through. I’m being constantly edged on the verge of coming but not having enough to do so yet.

“Torao I want to be inside you now.”

Even with my mind slightly foggy from the fingering, I still was highly alert when I felt another cock pressed against mine, only rubbing slightly.

Although the alertness wasn’t even the cock itself. As Luffy moved away from my neck, I finally got a better view of what was pressing against me. My legs slightly trembled when I saw just how big Luffy’s cock was compared to mine.

I didn’t know whether to be amazed or fearful of what looked like at least an 8 inch dick on me. Mine was only around 6 and a half inches and some would consider that on the bigger side too but this? There’s no way three fingers were gonna cut it.

“Wa-wa-wait a second-” I could not believe I was stuttering but at the same time I couldn’t blame myself with the thought of that entering me right now.

Luffy already was beginning to poke the head of his dick inside. Rubbing himself with the lube while staring down at me. 

It made me feel almost small despite being taller in height. The position, the tension, the look in Luffy’s eyes all screamed possessiveness and desire.

The head of Luffy’s dick pushed inwards slowly. I grunted slightly at this movement. I could feel my body having to adjust to his size slowly as it crept inside of me. 

“Law I’m so happy you’re with me.”

I couldn’t even answer him with my mouth only making sluttish sounds and beginning to even drool at the pleasure of his thick, pulsing cock inside of me.

“Doesn't this feel good? I feel so good right now, Law. You’re insides even want me too.”

I could feel my ass slowly trying to suck Luffy in deeper, almost as if trying to satisfy my need. Hearing Luffy call my name only made me feel even more out of control.

I could feel Luffy all the way inside now after what felt like hours of him slowly pushing inside. I could only breath in and out heavily staring down at the base of the cock that was inside of me.

Without warning Luffy moved out, making me whimper again. In the haze of my mind, I wondered how I could live without him inside of me, how I felt so empty without him in me. How worthless I feel now. 

Luffy shoved his dick back inside of me making me blank out in pleasure. I moaned those loud whore like sounds I had been trying so hard to keep in. I could feel my eyes rolling back from the sensation. My drool now trailing down my neck. 

“Luffy … I …” 

My body was gasping for air as the movements got quicker and rougher. The sensation was so much I felt tears running down my cheeks.

“Law do you like it? Do like me inside of you? I want to always be inside of you, would you want that?”

All voices of reasoning were clouded by the ever increasing feeling of heat building inside of me.

“I … yes Luffy … I want you…”

Luffy then grabbed again at my nipples causing me to cry out loud. 

Luffy’s pace picked up. Each thrust made my brain more and more hazy with pleasure. His thick cock slamming into me pushing out every other thought I had.

I could barely make out the words Luffy was beginning to say as he stared down at me. 

“I love you so much Law.”

“You feel so good.”

“I can always protect you.”

“You never have to leave me.”

“You’re mine to protect forever.”

My mind had barely managed to register that last one, only to have the thought crumble away at Luffy kissing and thrusting hard into me once again.

I moan into the kiss. The heat inside of me keeps growing, growing, and growing until I felt like I could go insane from holding it any longer. 

“I can’t … Luffy I’m gonna … gonna …” 

I don’t think I am even breathing properly.

Luffy seemed to feel the same as he thrusted one last time as far as he could, til his balls were pushed against me. 

Luffy grunted and I screamed in pure ecstasy.

My brain blanked as I cummed. My eyes rolled back again from pleasure. Hot cum poured into me. My body trembling and shaking as I came. I breathed heavily and watched as my thighs twitched and spasmed from the aftermath. 

Luffy also breathed heavily as he stared down at me. He grinned with his dick still deep inside me. I could feel the semen spilling out slightly from my hole.

I could only stare at him blankly when he hugged and rested on top of me. Pressing tender kisses on my neck while whispering soft I love you’s. 

A glaze of pleasure fogged my mind as I thought to myself, laying there with my arms chained and a selfish pirate captain on top of me. Maybe staying here just a bit longer couldn’t hurt.


	3. Words of Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy has a talk with Law

“Can you believe it Torao! We’re heading to Raftle! And you get to come with!” 

I was so happy, probably just a bit more happy than I would have been if we had a feast. It cut very close though. 

“I’m so happy for you Luffy.”

I giggled and hugged Torao’s waist but made sure it wasn’t too tight. 

“When we reach it I’m going to finally become the Pirate King.” I whispered with a big grin on my face. I turn my head upwards to face him.

I love seeing his beautiful face. I could stare at it forever and not get bored.

“Do you think … Do you think once I become the Pirate King,” I said hopefully, “You’ll be my Pirate Queen?”

I grew worried as I saw Law’s face go blank but then smile again, “That’s up to you Luffy.”

I chuckled and hugged him tighter. “It’ll be much easier for everyone to know you’re mine,”

“Yes Luffy,”

“I’m really glad Zoro didn’t actually take out your legs.” I muttered running my hand along them. I could feel Law go completely ridged beneath me.

“You’re not going to try to pull another trick like before, right Law?” I asked in a more serious tone.

Just three months after we started sailing together, Law made an attempt to leave the ship for some reason when I had been exploring the island . Jinbe was able to alert us at least while Sanji and Zoro went to go stop him. I came back to find Law trying his best against Zoro when Zoro nearly sliced his legs off. 

I was able to stop the fight completely thankfully and take out Law. I had been very upset with him for days even after he had healed. 

Now there were more chains keeping him down, stronger seastone, and a dose of medication Chopper gave to calm Law down when needed.

Law doesn’t fight anymore thankfully, but Zoro says you can never be too sure.

“Of course not Luffy.” Law said, his voice shaking slightly.

“Good,” I said with a smile, “It’s better this way Torao. I can protect you no matter what.” 

“Yes Luffy;”

“You haven’t needed any punishments lately,” I said, “ I’m really glad you’re trusting me more now,” 

I smiled and kissed Law on the forehead. I pressed my forehead against his while wondering just how lucky I was to come across Law.

“Remember back in Sabaody?” I murmured. Law made a small noise in an agreement. 

“I didn’t know what to think of you. I was really confused.” I said, moving my hands to cup his face, “I didn’t know what you were causing inside of me at the time.”

Law was trying to look away but I cupped his face harder. 

“Then at Punk Hazard when I saw you, I knew I didn’t want to be separated from you for too long.” I said staring into his beautiful, golden eyes, “It was great knowing you were by my side, but then after Wano you wanted to leave.” 

I felt Law squirming beneath me. I held his legs still without much effort.

“I get scared that you’ll leave me alone. So I wonder if I should take these away.” I said, not realizing how dark my voice had became. 

“Luffy I won’t leave you. I- I swear,”

His body trembled and looked as thought he wanted to close in on himself.

“Thank you Torao,” I said as I kissed his lips softly.

It was strange to think at one point Law hadn’t responded to him much but now he would so well.

“I’ll definitely make you my Queen.” I said with a laugh, “There’s no one else I rather have with me for the rest of my life.”

I looked and saw some tears forming in his eyes. 

“Torao? What’s wrong? Do I need to call Chopper? Do you know what it is?” I asked, panicked.

Law didn’t speak at first before smiling at Luffy. 

“No Luffy, I’m just … I- I’m just really happy I’m with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


	4. A Brother’s Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo gets to meet Law again but a bit differently this time.

Sabo had it sort of rough. 

It was hard for him to see his little brother with his high position as a revolutionary. He knew Luffy could handle himself but that didn’t make him want to check up on him any less.

Finally after months of separation, he was able to see Luffy again. Even if just for a little while.

They were able to meet on an island that is somewhat of a hotspot for pirates. No Emperors or Marines had control over it, so it made it a good rest area for outlaws.

Sabo was able to make a slight detour from the regular route to their new base just to meet with the strawhats in secret.

Sabo may have somewhat ditched his companions in favor of being able to see Luffy faster while they loaded the ship with more supplies.

Sabo arrived at the other coast to see the brightly colored Straw Hat ship. 

Sabo never felt himself grin as wide when seeing Luffy bouncing around on the ship despite it being the crack of dawn.

“Luffy!” Sabo yelled out, running along the sand.

“Oh Sabo!” Luffy said, just before he launched himself straight at the blonde.

“It’s been forever!” Luffy laughed, holding on to Sabo tightly.

Sabo somewhat struggled to breathe thanks to his tight grip but smiled all the same.

“I missed you too Luffy,” Sabo laughed.

Luffy dragged Sabo to the ship to see the rest of the Straw Hat crew. Back at Dressrosa Sabo had the pleasure of only meeting half the crew. Who knew there’d be a talking skeleton and … raccoon dog on the ship too? 

Of course, in typical Luffy fashion, he wanted to celebrate this small reunion with a feast. No one really opposed thanks to the new supplies the island could provide.

While the crew began to go split off to get the supplies, Luffy stayed with Sabo on the ship.

“Hey, hey Sabo,” Luffy said with a wide grin, “You haven’t met all my crew just yet.”

Luffy gave a chuckle while Sabo looked confused. 

“Is one not here?”

“No well … I guess you have met him before. But not as my crew member! He’s on the ship though!” Luffy said.

Before Sabo could ask anymore questions, Luffy began to drag him off to a different part of the ship. 

They stopped in front of a metal door and Luffy turned to him with his usual smile. “Shh, let me go see if they’re awake. Wait here,” Luffy laughed.

Sabo couldn’t help but smile too and waited outside the door as Luffy slipped in.

Sabo wondered who he had met before at Dressrosa that wasn’t part of Luffy’s crew. It was semi hard to remember given at the time, he was mostly just focused on Luffy and only Luffy.

It wasn’t two minutes later Luffy poked his head out, “Come in Sabo!”

Sabo walked in, the door slowly opening when he spotted him. 

Sabo hadn’t considered it being Trafalgar Law because he had been a captain of his own ship and had seemed to be missing for a month. It was difficult to tell for a pirate to go missing though.

Law didn’t have his signature hat on, instead it was to his side. He sat on a mattress but didn’t look all that comfortable with the chains on his wrists. Sabo could see his sunken eyes were worse than the last time he saw him.

“It’s Torao! He was allied with me in Dressrosa!” Luffy said happily.

“Oh yes, I remember you.” Sabo said, giving a slight bow.

Law looked very indifferent to it before saying, “I remember you as well.”

“Torao and I are dating now! So he doesn’t have to leave the ship anymore and be part of my crew!” Luffy laughed, now hugging Law’s side, who didn’t react to it. 

Law could have moved to hug back but choose not, only gazed at Sabo with a purpose.

“Ah that so?” Sabo asked, “Luffy can I talk to him privately for a bit?”

Luffy looked confused for a second.

“I just wanna judge him a little bit more. After all, you too are dating.” Sabo said with a smile.

This seemed to ease Luffy as he replied, “Okay! But not for too long, I wanna spend time with both of you still!”

Luffy went and shut the door behind him, leaving Law and Sabo to stare at each other in silence.

“I’m assuming you didn’t agree to this new lifestyle huh?” Sabo asked.

“That’s the understatement of the century.”

“Figures,” Sabo sighed, “I’m sort of jealous.”

Law gave a flabbergasted expression, “Excuse me?” 

“Luffy never felt to go this far with his own brothers. Not even me,” Sabo explained, “Maybe it’s because it’s a different type of love?”

Law looked completely unimpressed.

“Come on now Law, you’re smarter than this. Whatever Luffy wants, he usually gets.” Sabo said, “It rarely hurts anyone too.”

“Then what are these?” Law said, shaking the chains.

“Keep you safe of course.” Sabo said, “It’s smart of them not to trust you yet because you don’t understand.”

Law pressed his back against the wall, “You think just like the rest of them.”

“I guess you can say that. I see how others would find this wrong,” Sabo explained, “But if my own lover was wanting to leave or endanger themselves, I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same.”

“You are brothers after all,” Law muttered, “Take it that you won’t go trying to talk some sense to him or help me escape.”

“Luffy can handle his own problems all on his own. I trust him especially with most choices related to judging others.” Sabo said, walking towards Law.

Sabo rested a hand on his shoulder, “I trust you’ll be as good for Luffy as he is for you.”

Sabo felt Law stiffen under his hand.

“This is no hard feelings Law, I just want the best for Luffy. And if you being around him makes him happy, then I’m all for it,” Sabo said, walking back to the door.

“He can’t just get whatever he wants,” Law said in a hushed tone, “This isn’t a toy but a human life.”

“Ah you don’t see it though, Law. This is good for both of you. But don’t worry, I won’t tell him about your emotions over this.” Sabo said with a grin, “Luffy can handle that himself.”

Law looked ready to say more before Sabo opened the metal door to greet Luffy.

“Hey Luffy! I’m so happy you two were able to find each other!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so I said this was done but got inspired by the comments to write a bit more for this. Probably will make another chapter with Hancock and her reaction ... well we’ll see.
> 
> Also I wrote this one at four am so sorry if it like seemed a little all over the place.
> 
> If you want like order of succession it’s chapters 1, 2, 4, 3 just for clarification.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


	5. Open Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boa Hancock’s reaction to Luffy’s relationship.

Boa Hancock first heard the news in the newspaper from the World Economy News Paper.

The title reading in bold letters: MONKEY D. LUFFY IS NOW THE KING OF THE PIRATES!

She squealed in excitement and happiness at this. She held the newspaper tightly to her chest as though she could actually hold Luffy at that moment.

“Can you believe it?!” Hancock asked her sisters Sandersonia and Marigold, “He’s done it! He’s achieved his dream!”

Sandersonia and Marigold looked at her with big smiles on their faces. They were happy that she was happy about this.

Hancock practically ran around her huge room with joy. She took another look at the newspaper to see Luffy’s grinning face. 

She was about to look away when a word caught her eye. 

A Pirate …. Queen?

She frowned, looking a bit closer to find the sentence.

It seems Monkey D. Luffy has declared that he has a spouse already. Whoever this mysterious person is, it’s more than likely she’ll be proclaimed the Pirate Queen!

Hancock gasped, reading the sentence over and over again. 

“Is he going to return … to me?” Hancock asked her sisters hopefully. 

“He did say he would come back but you have to be patient Hancock!” Elder Elder Nyon scolded her.

“I know,” Hancock sighed, “I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

It turned out she didn't need to wait very long. It took three weeks before some of the women of Amazon Lily could spot the Thousand Sunny coming in their direction.

Hancock ordered an immediate feast to be prepared as well as a sectioned off area of the forest to be reserved just for the Straw Hat Pirates. She wanted everything to be perfect for when he arrived and was somewhat worried about it.

She paced around her room wondering what she should say and trying to practice conversations with his crew. After all they were close with him.

“Are you going to stand around and keep talking to yourself or are you going to go greet the guests!?” Elder Nyon yelled causing Hancock to snap out of it.

“I’m coming Luffy!” Hancock yelled, sprinting past Elder Nyon. 

Hancock went immediately to the closed off area, where the other women wouldn’t be allowed to enter. Although Hancock did wonder if she could make a few exceptions, just this once.

“Luffy!” Hancock called out when the ship came near. 

She spotted a figure that was rather tall leaning against the deck on the side.

“Hancock!” Luffy said landing on the grass. 

She happily hugged him, feeling a fluttering in her chest just from seeing him.

“Congratulations Luffy! I knew you could do it!” Hancock laughed.

Luffy grinned and moved to show Hancock all his crew members that left the ship.

He went through introducing their names but only one caught Hancock’s attention.

The previous Warlord of the Sea, Trafalgar Law, standing in handcuffs. The strangest part was he seemed completely at peace with the situation as though he didn’t have them on to begin with.

Hancock decided not to comment on it thanks to Luffy’s enthusiasm with the crew.

“Thank you so much for watching over Luffy. I know you’re such a wonderful crew already!” Hancock said to them all before turning again to Luffy, “I’ve started preparations for a feast today in-”

“Feast!?” Luffy asked excitedly.

“Yes it’ll come out in a bit so for now your crew can settle in the area for it.” Hancock said feeling herself blush from Luffy’s smile.

“Thanks Hancock! You’re the best!” Luffy laughed.

The rest of his crew begin to settle while Hancock only wanted to talk to Luffy and his adventures.

“Oh yeah, Hancock?” Luffy stopped in the middle of a story.

“Hmm?” she asked.

“I can’t accept any of your proposals because I’m going to marry someone.” Luffy said happily.

Hancock felt her heart shatter.

“Marry? … To who?” she asked.

“Torao of course,” Luffy said pointing to Law who was in a quiet conversation with the blonde cook.

“To … Torao?” 

She was shocked at the fact that a nickname had already been given to him. Hancock wished that Luffy had given her an endearing nickname before but focused again on Luffy. 

“Yeah! He’s a really great person, he’s saved my life that one time after the War of the Best.” Luffy said with the biggest grin Hancock’s ever seen on his face. 

Hancock caught another glance at the handcuffs on Law’s wrists while he sat around with the rest of the Strawhat Pirates. 

“Luffy, if I could ask, why is he wearing handcuffs?”

She could see the visible darkening expression from Luffy. He was no longer smiling and she could feel the growing dangerous aura around him. 

Her eyebrows furrowed at this. She certainly hadn’t expected for him to become like this … she had thought there would be a good reason for something like this. 

Luffy wouldn’t just enslave someone would he, Hancock questioned to herself as she waited for his answer. 

“Oh, Torao’s ability acts up.” Luffy said with a blank face, but she knew better. 

Hancock knew this wasn’t right. It didn’t matter what excuse there was, no one should be cuffed like that. But this was Luffy, the other part of her argued, he wouldn’t go as far as to do something such as that. 

She prayed not. 

But for now, she needs to find out a way to get more information. She doubted that he would just easily let her be with him by themselves. There needed to be a forsure set of circumstances to be able to talk to him alone.

“Oh that’s very unfortunate Luffy.” she said, attempting to force herself to give a happy expression, “I have a great idea then Luffy!” 

“Huh? For what?” 

“For the wedding of course!” 

Hancock begged Luffy wouldn’t see through her. 

“You and Torao can have your wedding, exclusively here on Amazon Lily! It’d be a very extravagant wedding of course, fit the Pirate King himself. Besides, the marines wouldn’t be able to even attempt to interfere.” she said. 

Hancock made sure to try and show very high confidence on this island being the absolute perfect spot. 

Luffy seemed intrigued, “You’d do that for us Hancock?” 

“Of course I would! It’s an honor as well to see you two off and what a way to announce it to the world!” Hancock said, forcing herself to giggle. 

She was trying her best to not hint at her suspicions. 

Luffy went and hugged her tightly saying, “Thank you Hancock! I can send Nami and Robin to help you prepare!” 

Hancock smiled and hugged back but not feeling the same warmth she would have had. She couldn’t bring herself to fully believe that Luffy was holding Law against his will, but she couldn’t deny the strong evidence for it either. 

Whatever the case was, Hancock would bide her time while they prepared for the wedding. Eventually, she would be able to get him alone. 

“How dare you let those men stay on the island!” Elder Nyon scolded her when she came back. 

“I had too.” Hancock said, holding a grave expression. 

“There is no good reason for this! It is against our very way of living. I allowed it barely with Luffy and the other men for treatment, but this is beyond that!” Elder Nyon continued. 

“I … I think they’re holding someone against their will.” Hancock said with a frown and narrowed eyes. 

“Luffy and his crew?!” Sandersonia asked, seemingly not believing it. 

Hancock nodded, “I can’t stand by this. But I need to talk with him alone. I don’t trust Luffy right now. It’s off but this was the only way I could think of stalling for time.” 

“How are you going to get him alone though?” Marigold asked. 

Hancock thought as she paced around her bedroom then said, “The fitting, where he has to be measured for his suit!” 

“How long will that take though?” Elder Nyon asked, still somewhat put off by the situation. 

“I’m not sure, but I’ll wait a couple more days before suggesting it. And he has to come to the palace, the woods would make it far too easy for anyone to overhear and walk in.” 

Elder Nyon, again, appeared frustrated at this but saw the determination in Hancock’s face. She wasn’t going to ignore this no matter what was said. 

Hancock made sure to wait at least four days before bringing the topic up to Luffy. He was in the middle of a conversation with Marguerite, catching up since the last time they had met. 

“Luffy, the preparations are going great!” Hancock said, running up to him. 

She had to stay committed to the lie, feeling slightly bad for lying to her people for them to help prep for the wedding. 

“We’ve got the decorations being made and the flowers are specially from this island only.” Hancock listed off from her clipboard despite Luffy not really getting the point. 

“Nami and Robin probably know more about that stuff.” Luffy said, “But the bigger the better!” 

Hancock nodded enthusiastically, “Oh and the fittings for the outfits. I was wondering if Nami, Robin, and Torao could come to the palance to help choose out the dresses and his suit?” 

Luffy stopped at this, “Why at the palace? Why not here in the clearing?” 

“The grooms shouldn’t see the other outfits until the day of, Luffy.” Hancock said, fully prepared for that question. 

“Oh alright!” Luffy said before calling over Nami, Robin, and Law. 

Law still wore the same seastone cuffs from before but he walked around as though it wasn’t the case. He seemed completely relaxed which worried Hancock. 

“I’m so excited to see the city full of only women!” Nami said to Robin. Robin only gave a smile in response. 

“Unfortunatly, due to us having to take Law as well, all the women will be inside the city today.” Hancock explained, “It’s just our way of life,” 

Law said nothing but nodded in acknowledgement. 

After Luffy left them to go talk to Zoro while they started their way through the forest.

Hancock was able to get them to the palace with no issues. She had confidence in her sister’s trap once inside so she showed no nervousness or tension outwardly. 

Nami and Robin marveled at the inside of the palace. It was a luxury given to very few people to even step inside, much less an outsider that wasn’t part of Amazon Lily. 

Law only glanced around but said nothing unlike Robin and Nami. They were asking questions left and right about their culture and especially for the raven haired woman, their history. 

Hancock happily played along until they were deep enough inside the palace. 

Hancock was about to talk about the different bridesmaid dresses when Robin showed a wide eyed expression and said, “Nami.” 

Hancock cursed inwardly as she thought, they know. 

Hancock merely snapped her fingers before Kuja Pirates came out of hiding to immediately restrain Nami and Robin. Robin was harder to put down thanks to her fruit but Hancock’s crew were more than prepared for this. 

Law was left to stand in surprise at this commotion. 

“Hancock what are you doing?!” Nami yelled out first. 

“Keep them in the other room, make sure no one enters this room.” Hancock ordered before grabbing hold of Law’s arm and dragging him off. 

“Law!” Nami yelled while struggling in her restraints while Robin was weakened by the seastone. 

Hancock took him to the next room over and locked the door. She had to do this quick, there was only so much time before the Strawhats would find something amiss. 

“Boa-ya, what are you-?” 

“Trafalgar, are you being held captive.” Hancock asked, turning to him, “I need to know the truth.” 

Law paused, seemingly lost for words, “I …” 

“Trafalgar please tell me.” Hancock asked again. 

Hancock wanted this to be fake, some sort of huge misunderstanding, anything. She didn’t want to believe Luffy could do this, so she had to practically beg Law to give the answer himself. 

Even if the other side of her knew the truth. 

“Can you take those cuffs off whenever you would like?” Hancock asked when she received no response, “Would one of your crew take off those cuffs if you simply asked?” 

Law said nothing, shifting from foot to foot. His shoulders under that jacket of his were tense. 

“... No,” 

Hancock’s heart shattered at that. 

The man who she had loved, whom she had thought she would die without, had captured and taken someone’s own free will. 

It brought up very terrible memories of Hancock’s time as a slave. The fear of being under the celestial dragons. 

While she could speculate that Luffy’s treatment was nowhere near as cruel, she still couldn’t stand by it. 

“Trafalgar, please let me help you.” Hancock said, holding his hands tightly. 

Law didn’t seem to know what to say, “Boa-ya … I’ve tried before … it doesn’t end well. Please let this go.”

Hancock felt slight relief at his facade breaking, it was a sign of hope. 

“I refuse, you’re being held against your will.” She said a hush whisper. 

“It’s not so bad,” Law shrugged, “He takes care of me and he loves me so much. I’d feel bad if I left him. Plus, I can even roam the ship without cuffs when out at sea.”

Hancock was appalled at the lack of awareness to these nonsense restrictions. She had to make sure he wouldn’t be making excuses for this. 

“It’s not right.” Hancock said in a determined tone, “I will not stand by and let this happen to you. You deserve a choice, Trafalgar..”

She looked back at her door, worried for a bit that Luffy would walk in. 

“Today, I will try to do everything in my power to keep you safe. You are not going back there again.” Hancock said while holding a stare into his eyes.

His golden eyes seemed to only have the very tiniest sliver of hope, which crushed Hancock.

She never wanted any to suffer this kind of treatment, woman or man. She turned walking towards the door ready to give the orders.

“Boa-ya,” 

Hancock turned back to Law.

“This isn’t the same Luffy you’re familiar with. I’m saying now to please not interfere.” Law asked in a slightly strained tone.

“You forget that I am strong too Trafalgar.” Hancock smiled motioning him to follow as she opened the door.

Pain ripped through her chest almost immediately.

She had only opened the door for a moment before a slash of a sword cut her across her chest.

The pain burned as Hancock stumbled backwards, not being able to fully register who had even done it. Her mouth opened and closed as though trying to speak but nothing came out. 

“Boa-ya!” 

She felt hands under her, holding her up. Wait, when did I hit the ground? she asked herself.

Hancock looked away from the ceiling to see a wide eyed and fearful Law, holding her as she coughed blood.

She saw a figure directly in front of her with green hair. When had their swordsmen came here?

Hancock started to feel her eyelids become heavy and the words from Law were fading. 

I’m sorry Law, she thought, I should have been more careful. 

The pain had subsided but she could feel herself fading. She wondered if her island, her people would be okay.

Her final thought being, please don’t give up Trafalgar.

Law could feel his body struggling to breath through his tears.

He couldn’t bring himself to look in Zoro’s direction. He couldn’t even bring himself to defend himself.

All his thoughts were, you should have tried harder to stop her, you should have tried harder to stop her, over and over. 

A hand gripped his shoulder, halting his trembling figure.

“Guess Luffy was right after all.” Zoro said with a huff then turned to Law, “Do you ever learn?”

Law’s heart pounded against his chest. He felt sick to his stomach, ready to throw up at any second.

“Now we have to destroy the island because of this.” Zoro muttered, “Let’s go.”

Law could barely move, staring at Hancock’s body instead through the tears in his eyes.

“Oi, do you want me to tell Luffy that you were trying to leave? Or do you wanna take the easier route and say Hancock tried to force you?” Zoro asked, right in his ear.

Law forced himself, feeling his entire body weighing like a ton of bricks, to stand. 

Zoro had Law by the arm as they walked out of the room. 

Law could only apologize silently over and over for his burden ruining the great Pirate Empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this whole fic became much longer than I thought it was gonna go, but I’m working on a new one in the background. So maybe, maybe once and a while I’ll update this, if there’s any other ideas that come up. Whether in my head or in comments.
> 
> Thanks to the commenter etlast for the Sabo and Hancock idea!
> 
> Thanks for reading! =3=
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)  
> 
> 
> Edit: So ideas came, next chapter will be with The Heart Pirates while the chapter after will deal with Eustass Kid again.
> 
> Edit 2: Changed the order, it’ll be another Eustass Kid chapter THEN the Heart Pirates


	6. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy takes an interest in Law’s powers while Law is just trying to not get in trouble again.
> 
> CHECK WARNINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another HUGE WARNING: This chapter includes torture and some heavy stuff. 
> 
> I would leave a way to skip it but it adds a lot of context to the story forward.

The rays of sunlight moved along the leaves of the trees above, only letting specks through. Occasionally, the light would hit Law’s eyes. The cool, sea breeze ruffled the leaves even further as he stared upwards. 

Resting on the grass of the sunny was a good pass time for Law. It was better than staying stuck in that room. 

As much as he tried to keep to himself, anyone and everyone on the ship would try to interact with him. 

It bothered him greatly that they keep up the facade as though nothing was wrong with the situation at hand. As though they hadn’t participated in the massacre of Amazon Lily. 

Needless to say, at every opportunity, Law avoided Zoro like the plague. 

He had to admit that talking to Chopper or Robin about different works of literature or medicine was a great way to get his mind off of things. 

Overtime Law would find himself sinking back into the flow of the Strawhat Pirates as he did just after the events of Punk Hazard. 

This was much different however. 

At times, he could find himself smiling with the crew or even at _Luffy_. 

While it was nice to pretend that nothing was wrong, that Law could leave at any time and rejoin his crew afterwards, Law knew it’d be bad for his own mental state. 

At night, he would scream inside his own head. What was the point of playing nice if you will never attempt to escape again? Other thoughts included him just giving up and resigning himself to this state of a blinded captive. 

But for now, in the bright sunny day, he would rest. 

Blocking out the noise that came from the loud ones of the group, usually followed by Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Brook. Occasionally Chopper would join along with Zoro and Sanji’s endless arguments. 

Law picked himself up from his spot on the grass, under the tree that provided shade for him. 

A ship with grass on it was not something someone would expect on a normal pirate ship, but then again this wasn’t a normal crew. Not in the slightest. 

Law walked over to the left side of the ship to stare out into the sea ahead. 

The sea that spelled out freedom for so many pirates on the sea. It was what Law had thought for such a long time as well, the sea equals freedom. 

Now it served a prison for him. 

Were the reduced restrictions of his imprisonment a way of showing trust? Or was it to drive him to these actions of normalcy when everything was screaming that this situation was far from that?

Law stared at his wrists that still had marks of the seastone cuffs. 

He couldn’t tell and in all honesty, he wasn’t about to ask either. One slip and all of this would be gone once again. 

Back to the dull room with nothing but his thoughts. 

Usopp’s and Chopper’s cheers could be heard just across the ship. 

At least here he couldn’t drive himself to a mental breakdown every ten minutes. It was calming to be outside and, at times, pretend there was a bit of sanity in this place. 

Just looking out into the sea, Law couldn’t say what island they would arrive at next. But for certain they would continuously hear people speak about how the Pirate King took down the Pirate Empress with such ease. 

“Toraooo,” Luffy said leaning over the railing to see Law’s face. 

“Yes Luffy?” Law asked, trying not to show his startledness. 

“Can you do me a favor really quick?” Luffy begged, pressing his hands together. 

I don’t exactly have a choice either way, Law thought before shoving the thought down before it was expressed outwardly. 

“Sure.”

Luffy immediately grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the railing and away from the crew’s eyes. Not that they minded, Law wouldn’t be able to do much either way. 

“I think I remember you did something really cool with your power one time.” Luffy said, scrunching his face to show he was thinking hard. 

Law immediately paled at that. 

“I-I-I can’t … I don’t think …” Law was desperately trying to catch his breath to actually form a sentence. 

“Oh!” Luffy said with a grin, “The one thing where you switched Nami and Sanji to be in each other’s bodies.” 

“The … Personality-Switch Operation,” Law said hesitantly. 

“Yeah that one,” Luffy said in a hushed tone, “Can you get back at Usopp and Franky for me with it? It’d be pretty funny!”

His stomach felt like it was twisting more and more each second. Luffy wouldn’t be one to find anything wrong with this. It wasn’t like the last time he used his ability, Law’s legs didn’t almost get cut off. 

Sure once and a while, Law did use it to check his endurance which surprisingly managed to stay the same throughout this time. 

“Luffy, you know what happened … the last time.” Law said very carefully. 

It was never a good idea to bring up things like that around Luffy, unless Luffy did it himself. 

Luffy gave a blank face before grinning again, “No it’s okay! I know because I’ll stop them if they do anything for sure!”

That somewhat reassured Law but it still was a major risk. Especially given that some of the crew would be able to know immediately if they were inside of his room. 

“Okay but don’t blame me when they start to yell at you for this.” Law sighed. 

Luffy just looked very excited for Law to use his ability. He watched Law eagerly for him to start. 

“So just Usopp and Franky correct?” Law asked. 

“Actually a lot of the crew would be funny too.” Luffy chuckled, looking from side to side to make sure no one else was watching nearby. 

Law prayed that Luffy’s stupid idea wouldn’t get them both killed by the crew.

It felt strange to activate such a large room, large enough to surround the full ship. Law didn’t have any time to dwell before they would notice and with a quick mutter of “Shambles” it was over. 

As Law’s room deactivated, Luffy asked, “Did it work?” 

“TRAFALGAR LAW!” 

Law and Luffy both jumped with wide eyes and tense shoulders. 

Sanji’s voice (or maybe not actually Sanji) could be heard from the front of the ship. 

Luffy’s fear didn’t last too long as he gave a wide smile to Law, “It worked!” 

“Now they’re going to kill us.” Law muttered just before Luffy dragged him by the arm out to see their new creation. 

Just arriving at the front, Law could see one pissed as hell Sanji walking towards them. Luffy only laughed but thankfully put himself between Sanji and Law. 

“Law, what did you do?” Sanji asked, in a livid tone. 

“Whoa who is in Sanji’s body, Law?!” Luffy asked excitedly. 

Law honestly couldn’t tell, he switched at random thanks to his rush to not get noticed. 

“Nami.”

Just like that, Luffy’s fear was back on his face as he attempted to push Law to be in front of him instead. Law wasn’t having any of that and fought back, pushing him in front instead. 

“Whoa! Everything so high up now!” Franky said suddenly behind Sanji/Nami. 

Robin had gotten out of her chair and was looking down in horror, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

Zoro, who had been sleeping against the rail, was wide awake, “Yo, what’s all this about? This is not SUPER great!” 

Nami only looked over with a calm expression, “This is quite a predicament.” 

Usopp meanwhile was looking down and looked back at his captain before asking, “Who’s Usopp?” 

Franky raised his, causing him to become unbalanced for a second thanks to the huge body. 

“Can I have a quick smoke?” Usopp asked with a somewhat tired expression. 

While Franky/Usopp was giving the okay, Sanji/Nami turned back to them with an angered expression. 

“Luffy did you-”

“Whoa that’s so cool Usopp!” Chopper said before coming to Law, “Law! Law! Can you switch me next?!” 

“Oo! Me too Torao!” Luffy said, turning back to Law, “Switch me and Chopper! I wanna be a transforming monster!” 

Law could see the sparkles in both their eyes but at the same time the dark aura around Sanji/Nami. 

“You idiot! You can’t go letting Law use his ability on the crew!” Sanji/Nami yelled before hitting Luffy over the head. 

“San- er … Nami is right Luffy,” Jinbe called out, “It’s dangerous on the seas to pla-”

“Is this?!” Franky/Usopp said suddenly, “Franky’s Laser Beam!?” 

Luffy and Chopper now both ran to him to get a look at how Usopp could handle being in control of Franky’s robotic body. 

Nami only chuckled looking over at Robin who seemed to be uncomfortable in every way possible, “Having trouble?” 

“I don’t feel comfortable without my swords,” Robin said looking over at Zoro, who already was stripping off the top of his clothes. 

“Hey! Stop taking them off!” Robin yelled, which was very uncharacteristic of her for, “At least hand me my swords.”

“Oh I take Zoro's in Robin’s body, bro.” Zoro/Franky said with a laugh. 

“Wait, Robin is that you?” Sanji/Nami asked Nami who was still lounging in her chair, relaxed as ever. 

“Yes, it’s me.” Nami/Robin said with a smile. 

“Oh thank god, at least it’s not one of those idiots.” Sanji/Nami said with a sigh of relief. 

“Ah so the order goes Nami to Sanji. Sanji to Usopp. Usopp to Franky. Franky to Zoro. Zoro to Robin. Robin to Nami.” Brook said then took a sip from his tea cup. 

“Nami! I trust you wholeheartedly with my body!” Usopp/Sanji yelled from the kitchen which was also very unnerving. 

Luffy and Chopper meanwhile were rolling around laughing at Franky/Usopp’s weird poses and even weird hairstyles that kept coming with a push of a button. Zoro/Franky was laughing along, trying to show Franky/Usopp even more options to mess around with. 

“Law switch us back!” Sanji/Nami ordered. 

“No, Torao! Don’t switch them!” Luffy said through his laughter. 

Sanji/Nami gave Law a fuming look that read, _You better listen to me and not that idiot captain._

Law opened his mouth to speak when a loud boom and splash came from the right side of the ship. The ship swayed at the motion with everyone becoming panicked. 

“Jinbe!” Luffy called out, looking towards the helmsman who was the closest to seeing if any ship was coming towards them. 

“It’s not the front! It must be coming from the back!” Jinbe replied quickly. 

More cannonballs were fired in their direction at either side of the ship, knocking some to the floor while others were able to stay grounded. 

“Long time no see Strawhat!” 

Eustass Kid’s voice boomed from his ship closing in on them. 

“Heard you were declared King of the Pirates but there can only be one on these high seas!” Kid said with laughter, “Wouldn’t happen to have the One Piece itself on there would ya?” 

Luffy looked annoyed but his expression changed as he replied, “Uhh … n-no.” 

“Shut up!” Sanji/Nami yelled at him for being so obvious. 

Law was surprised how quickly Kid was able to build back up his immense fleet of ships in the short time since Wano. The other side ships were also starting to gain on them.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll be confirming it for myself!” Kid laughed. 

Law immediately activated the room, beginning to switch some of them back to their original bodies. The last thing they needed in a fight was to be at a severe disadvantage. 

It was too little too late however. 

A heavy stone claw reached upwards from the ocean and grabbed on to Law from behind. Law attempted to use his room but found it was quickly deactivated thanks to the claw being made of seastone. 

“Torao!” Luffy called out as Law was dragged overboard. 

Law caught a glimpse of the same thing happening to Robin on the other side of the ship with Zoro being close by to grab Robin’s arm but not strong enough to get her from the grasp. 

“Say goodbye to your fellow crewmates Strawhat!”

That was the last of what Law heard before he was pulled into the sea without warning. 

The sea had no mercy on Law as it began to suck the energy from him. The muffled sounds of yelling from the crew could be heard from above. It didn’t even allow him to have the energy to hold his breath as the claw dragged him back by it’s attached chain, far away from the Sunny. 

  
  


Law woke up with his body coughing up sea water and gasping for air. His body hacked with coughs as it tried to regain his normal breathing. He found himself unable to move very much, his hands being restricted behind his back. 

There was someone else just next to him who seemed to be having the same struggle as him. 

As Law’s vision came back, he saw that they were no longer on the Sunny, but instead on the decks of the Victoria Punk. He turned over to see that both him and Robin were soaking wet and their knees rested on the hard wooden floors of the ship. 

The sun only showed through the cracks of the ceiling above them but did little to nothing to brighten the room. They were placed in a wooden, empty room. It wasn’t like they could do much with the cuffs on their hands. 

“You just …” Robin coughed in between then whispered, “You just had to do this now?”

Oh, that wasn’t Robin after all. From the calm, yet annoyed demeanor, Law could tell that Zoro had yet to be switched from Robin’s body before they were taken. 

“Don’t blame me, blame your dumbass captain.” Law muttered back. 

“And you listened to him?” Robin/Zoro whispered yelled at him. 

Law gave him a look. He swore like Law ever had a choice when it came to Luffy. 

The door slammed with two of Kid’s crewmembers coming in to grab Law and Robin/Zoro. Dragging them out of the room, they were brought before Eustass Kid who seemed to be more than enjoying himself at the sight of them. 

The fact that the two were still on Kid’s ship told Law something big must have happened to let Kid get away with the both of them. There’s no way Luffy wouldn’t have put up a fight so how was Kid so relaxed and uninjured in front of them. 

The room reminded Law of the same place they had just been. Little to no light and deary and damp. 

“That was a bit more difficult then what I had hoped for but at least we got the one we needed.” Kid said with a mocking laugh before turning his attention to Law, “Was really surprised you’re still sticking ‘round with the Strawhats when we first caught sight of the ship.”

“So this was a planned attack,” Law said, “Scouted the ship and thought ahead? How unlike you.”

“You take me to be as dumb as that Strawhat captain of yours?” Kid mocked.

Law gave a hardened look. He was not about to say anything in front of Zoro.

“What? Couldn’t get out without my help?” Kid laughed.

Law narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing.

“Weird how your own crew hasn’t been able to track you down. Almost as though they ran into some … trouble,” Kid said with a smug look.

Those words straightened Law’s posture.

“What happened to them?” he asked, trying his best to tone down the desperation in his voice.

“Not my place to tell,” Kid shrugged, “Either way, this isn’t about you. It’s about her.”

Everyone in the room's attention turned to Zoro who was still trapped in Robin’s body.

“You’re not by any means stupid. So you understand the only way to Raftle is through the poneglyphs and you’re the only known person who can read the damn things,” Kid said with great confidence, “You’re going to translate them for me.”

Law had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

Of course Luffy’s dumb request ended up this way.

Robin/Zoro didn’t seem fazed. Their gaze was more intense despite their situation.

“And if I refuse?” Robin/Zoro asked.

“That’s where he comes in.” Kid pointed to Law, “The second person never mattered too much. But you’re bound to get much better results by holding one of your own against you.”

“A lesson you’ve learned quite well.” Law muttered.

A fist connected with Law’s jaw in an instant. Law heard Robin’s voice call out as his world became jumbled.

“I see despite you being nowhere near your usual smug self, you still got somewhat of a smart ass mouth left over.” Kid said with an expression that mixed both his anger and his smirk.

Law breathed in and out hard, trying to see properly while Kid walked away from him.

Law knew it was going to strike a nerve. Kid had his own crew held against him by Kaido for the longest time in Wano. He just didn’t expect the reaction to be _that_ quick.

“Don’t. Touch. Him.” Robin/Zoro spat out.

If Law’s vision wasn’t trying to trick him into believing he was underwater, he could have sworn that the other crew members seemed fearful of Robin/Zoro.

“Trust me Nico Robin, that’s the least of what he’ll be receiving.” Kid said, “That is unless you comply with us of course.”

Robin/Zoro seemed ready to bite back when Kid ordered them to be taken away.

“The second we get on my base, you better have decided how you want to play this out.” Kid said as they were pulled away from the room.

The crew members that took them from the room, didn’t seem to care how to handle the two as they threw them into two separate cells. 

“Shit,” Robin/Zoro said, before turning towards Law, looking at him through the bars.

“This seastone stuff is a pain. I’m glad I never ate a devil fruit.” Zoro mumbled.

Law gave no answer, instead his eyes searched around for any sort of weak spot in the cell. He didn’t want to go back to the Sunny of course, but the last person who’s cell he would be in is Eustass Kid’s, as well as the world government.

The guards were only at the exit of the room and were a good distance enough away to not hear them talk if they were low enough. The bars were slightly rusted but that didn’t mean they’d be smashing their way out anytime soon.

“Hey,” Zoro said, trying to get Law’s attention.

Law only spared a quick glance before he continued to scan his surroundings.

“You can’t undo this mess even if you didn’t have those seastone cuffs, right?” he asked. 

All he was met with was more silence.

Zoro gave a heavy sigh, “Still upset about the Hancock thing?”

Law shot him a glare before relaxing, “I guess not anymore.”

Law allowed a small smile to form on his face.

The woman’s expression morphed into a perplexed look, maybe even a concerned one as well.

“Why is that?”

A small chuckle released from Law.

“You’re in quite a bind right now. You can’t actually read the poneglyphs and we both know that Kid is no stranger to violence and various methods to get what he wants. No matter what road you take, Luffy’s oh so prized treasure will be damaged along the way.” Law said with a smirk.

A feeling of satisfaction filled Law’s chest as he saw Robin’s face fill with Zoro’s deepened frustration.

“Your captain would be quite disappointed in you for your failure won’t he?” Law added before turning his back towards him. 

“I’d say this is a decent form of karma.”

“You’re that far gone huh,” Robin’s voice rang out, “You’re going to be tortured and all you can think about is how you’ll get some kind of vengeance out of it.” 

“How nice of you to acknowledge my mental state for once,” Law rolled his eyes.

Finally, Law felt for the first time in a long while, some form of control. He didn’t want to completely lose himself on the Thousand Sunny and find himself liking Luffy’s smiles or feeling comfortable around the crew.

He wanted to feel free.

“I have to admit.” Robin/Zoro began, “Luffy’s way of loving is skewed. However he loves you too much-“

“It’s obsessive,” Law snapped.

“Say what you like but no matter what happens, Luffy will never let anything happen to you.” Zoro said, “At least not with anyone else. He’s the most reliable person ever and doesn’t want to see you suffer.”

Law’s narrowed eyes made Robin/Zoro sigh again before continuing.

“We did somewhat have to calm him down, you know. Convince him on what’s going too far-“

“What the fuck is the kidnapping then?!” Law yelled.

“Trust me … that was tame .” Zoro said, “Either way, I don’t think it’s impossible to convince him to let you do things. You just gotta live it though,”

“You know this is insane. That I have to play like I actually love him the way he wants me too. I did like him, I really did. But this!” Law shook his chains.

The chains weren’t the ones Luffy put on but no matter what, it seemed those ones would always remain on Law.

“Not much I can do about it, same with you. What is up to you is how you’re going to go about this now. Give in and live a life that you somewhat wanted or fight until there’s nothing left.” 

The weight in Law’s stomach sank lower. 

He understood that even if Law was to escape, even if he could get back to his crew, it wouldn’t last for very long. Luffy had an immense amount of influence on the world. Hell he had it even before becoming the Pirate King. 

Even the two being locked up in Kid’s ship wasn’t going to last very long. Zoro and Law both knew that.

Zoro sat distinctively like Zoro which was strange to see Robin hunched over with her legs crossed. He seemed to be done with the conversation as was Law.

The worry and dread of their situation was beginning to dawn on Law. 

Just how far would Kid go to get the information out of Zoro? The information that he didn’t have?

Hours passed with the two not being able to do much but lay around. When night fell, Law made sure to have his back facing towards Zoro. 

When the morning came, Law wasn’t feeling much better about their situation. Law had even thought that he had woken up in that dull room on the Sunny in a near panic but was able to calm himself before any others were alerted. 

It became apparent that Law and Zoro had a new issue at hand. It seemed their capturos were not intending on giving them any food, water, or a personal restroom. Only a bucket was in their cell and Law wasn’t too keen on using it. 

The crew members had even switched out in the night. Looking over towards Zoro, Law could see he didn’t manage to get enough sleep as well. In fact, it appeared he hadn’t slept at all, which Robin’s body didn’t seem to appreciate. 

“Got a plan?” Zoro asked with a groggy voice.

It seemed obvious now that Law was beginning to fidget and becoming restless. 

“No.” 

“That’s a first,” Zoro mumbled. 

“The only thing I have is that the gua-” 

A loud bang was heard at the top of the wooden steps, cutting off Law. Robin/Zoro and Law discreetly tried to listen into the conversation but caught nothing. They were too far away from the men to hear their words. 

Law could see one of them nod and begin to walk towards their cells. 

With his shoulders tense and a withheld breath, Law watched as they moved and then stopped in front of Robin/Zoro’s cell. Now Law could see more clearly that one of them had a tray of food in their hand. 

But there was only one. 

Through the slightly opened door, they slid the tray over to Robin/Zoro and ordered him to eat in a gruff voice. 

Law felt his shoulders relax slightly, seeing they weren’t going to be taken out of the cells just yet.

Then a click came to his cell door. 

The two huge guards came into his own cell and began to practically drag Law from his position to outside of the cell. 

“Hey!” Zoro yelled out with Robin’s voice, “Leave him here!” 

The two guards didn’t even spare a glance towards him as Zoro continued his protests. Law, on the other, had a difficult time trying to stop his heart from pounding so loud. 

The only plus side of being taken out first was feeling the fresh air on his skin again. The cells under the ship were damp and musty, not at all refreshing to stay in with the room’s constant sway. 

The morning sun blinded him but Law could catch a glimpse of Kid talking to Killer on the edge of the island where the ship was docked. 

Shit, this must be their base, Law thought bitterly looking at the huge mountain terrain of the island. 

It was obvious that Kid had been quite busy after Wano, attempting to get all his influence and power back that he had before Kaido and Apoo took him out. 

The two guards took him deep into the mountains where Law could only guess was the hideout inside. The fact that he wasn’t even blinded from seeing any of this and given a full view of the island told him that either they knew their hideout was temporary or that Law wouldn’t be coming out of this alive. 

Law had lost count how many times in his life he wondered death would be a better fate than living. 

Yet he continued to wonder this once again but immediately scolded himself for it. Cora-san didn’t give up his life just for Law to take it away himself.

The thoughts came back a lot more frequently after the Amazon Lily incident. Maybe that’s what woke him up from being so complacent with Luffy? He couldn’t be sure. 

Finally they arrived at the huge metal structure that held their base of operations together. Many other of Kid’s crew members were also there unloading supplies and some made sure to give Law more than … ‘welcoming’ smiles towards him. 

Being taken into a huge metal room with one of the biggest locks Law’s ever seen only added to his stress. The room itself wasn’t bad by any means. 

There was only a fake artificial light in the room, closed off from the outside. 

There were stacks and shelves of books on one side, and on each side of the walls were a Poneglyh rubbing on it. 

All four of them. 

Maybe we should just give him the damn coordinates, Law thought, Kid’s going to be quite disappointed in what he gets to see. 

The two guards forcibly sat him in one of the empty desks, only this one was without any papers but two metal rings on it. Law’s eyes caught the sight of a huge drain underneath the desk but didn’t get any chance to move as they attached his arms to the rings on the table. 

Now along with the seastone cuffs the two metal rings were keeping him in place. They proceeded to strap Law’s legs to the bolted chair. A chair that by no means Law recognized.

With each movement. 

Each strap, tear, click, made his stomach twist to the point of feeling sick. 

You’ve been through worse, what the hell can these morons do to you at this point? Law scolded himself. 

That didn’t stop Law from having to force his left leg to stop shaking and remain calm. Stuck in his own head, he was caught by surprise by the sudden rag that was used to gag him.

The only thing he could think of was trying to save face and make sure to not show his panic. Law didn’t want to give them the satisfaction.

The two guards only stood behind Law on the sides and waited. Law could barely move thanks to the restraints. 

Law wasn’t feeling too sure about this _revenge_ towards Zoro. 

Only his own crew would know just how far Kid would go to get the information out of Robin. 

Law wasn’t going to let himself die here. Not like this. 

It wasn’t clear how much time had passed with Law strapped in the chair before the door opened again, this time two guards grabbing hold of Robin/Zoro. The experison on Robin’s face was stoney and held a piercing gaze towards the guards near Law. Just making eye contact with Zoro, Law could see the fury in Robin’s eyes grow. 

Just behind them, was Kid himself walking in with another crew member. Law, from what he could remember from Wano, guessed that the other member was Heat. 

“Law, Luffy will come for us. Remember that.” Robin/Zoro added as they were placed in a different desk around eight feet away. Zoro’s desk actually held writing material and books on it. It directly faced the Poneglyph that was hung on the wall. 

“Like I said before, I wouldn’t get your hopes too high on that.” Kid said, glancing over at Robin/Zoro. 

The guards didn’t strap Robin/Zoro to the chair but instead only attached the seastone chains to the desk for limited movement. There was just enough to make sure Robin/Zoro could write with the materials in front of them. 

Law caught Heat giving Kid a look before Kid nodded at him. Immediately, Heat went and used a different rag to gag Robin/Zoro from behind, surprising them. 

Robin/Zoro turned towards Kid who was a bit behind them and tried to argue through the gag but to no avail. 

“Yeah, that shit’s not coming off,” Kid said with a smirk, “I don’t wanna hear your stupid excuses or whinning. This is the deal, you translate the Poneglyph, we don’t do any harm to him over there.” 

The eyes fell on Law who could barely hear Kid over the intense pounding from his heart. He could feel his throat closing up and desperately tried to keep a steady breath from his nose. Luckily, his expression wasn’t giving away his growing fear.

“Now, are you going to make this easy or not Nico Robin?” Kid asked with a smug smile. 

Robin/Zoro looked in an almost panicked way, from the Poneglyph, to Law, to the blank paper in front of them, to kid. 

Kid appeared annoyed and unimpressed before turned towards the guards by Law, “Start it up,” 

Instantly a small shock of pain went through Law, making him visibly flinch but not enough to cry out. There was the sinking feeling in Law’s stomach the small shock wasn’t going to stay that way. 

“Again, are you going to stop this here?” Kid said, getting up in Robin/Zoro’s face. 

The pen in Robin/Zoro’s hand looked as though it was about to snap in half. 

Kid made a lazy hand motion towards the guards again. This time the shock was slightly more powerful, just enough to get a grunt and an even bigger flinch from Law. 

Kid seemed to be rather laid back about the situation as Robin/Zoro tried again to speak through their gag, yelling at points even. It was futile as Law received another shock, even worse from the one before. 

The sharp pain ran through his body making him yelp and start to breath heavily. Law didn’t have nearly as much time as before to recover before another shock was sent through him. 

Robin/Zoro’s muffled protests could be heard but Law had more pressing matters to focus on. 

At this moment, these shocks could be considered nothing. He wasn’t being fully electrocuted just yet but it could very much go that way. 

But just these shocks alone were leaving his body in pain, pain that ran through his nerves and lingered. 

One by one, each shock increased its effect on Law. And each one made Robin/Zoro desperately try to shout over the gag to Kid angrily. 

At first, Law had kept count but now the shocks were so powerful, Law was beginning to grow numb and a headache from it. The sharp pains didn’t even manage to dull in between the shock anymore. 

_Shit, shit, just wait until Luffy gets here. Just wait until Luffy gets here and it’ll be over with_ , Law repeated in his head to try and keep some sense of consciousness. 

The next shock, Law was guessing around the tenth, jolted his entire body against the restraints. His mouth opened in a mangled cry. Law’s body felt as though his nerves were on fire. 

Law breath in and out heavily through his nose, gritting his teeth against the gage in pain. 

Robin/Zoro was full on continuously yelling through the gag towards Kid, who only looked on in boredom.

 _Please, get through for Cora-san. Get through it for him. Luffy can’t be that far away,_ Law begged to himself while his body protested loudly against it. 

“Just write the damn Poneglyph shit down.” Kid sneered at Robin/Zoro, “You don’t want to see him like this, then fucking start writing!”

Kid slammed his fist on the table with that last comment. He sighed in frustration before turning back to the guards, giving the okay to continue. 

Another jolt went and stabbed through Law’s body, making his back arched in pain and yell in pain. For a second, Law wondered if his mind had begun to blank slightly. The aching in his body was the only thing reminding him that he was still awake. 

For Cora-san, you can't fall from this, stay awake for Cora-san, Law thought over and over. 

More and more shocks of electricity were sent through without much rest. Law was beginning to lose sense if they were increasing in strength or remaining the same because of his consciousness slowly fading in and out. 

No sound was even coming from Law’s throat anymore, despite his mouth being wide open. Just faintly, Law could hear Robin/Zoro yelling through the gag repeatedly and fruitlessly.

Eventually, but not so luckily, Law was beginning to feel numb from the constant burning and crawling sensation of the shocks. 

But this was nowhere near a good sign.

Law despite his dizzying state could smell the burning flesh off his own body. He may not feel the pain at much but his body is being damaged more and more.

Glancing over at Kid with lidded eyes, Law desperately tried to hang on to the thought of Luffy coming for them.

He had too, he wouldn’t leave them there to die. Luffy wouldn’t let that happen.

The sounds and voices around him couldn’t even be processed anymore. It was all muffled and distorted for Law. His own sense of time had been wrapped, unable to tell if he had been there for a couple hours or an eternity.

Out of nowhere, Law could vaguely sense the guards taking off his restraints. 

In the back of his mind, he hoped, damn he prayed it was over. At least for the day and he could finally rest while his body ached and trembled from the numbing pain.

As he was lifted out of the chair, a part of his mind screamed to fight and struggle against the guards. The other part of him wanted to fall into the depths of unconsciousness to get away from the pain. 

The more rational part of him knew that either option wasn’t a good one. The seastone cuffs were still on his hands and if he fell asleep, Kid’s crew would only wake him again through whatever method they could use. 

As his vision came into focus, Law could vaguely see Kid handing over some keys to Heat before going back to yell at Robin/Zoro. 

Robin/Zoro were focused intently on the Poneglyphs on the wall, as though hoping by some miracle they could read it. Every other second, Law could see Robin/Zoro’s eyes frantically looking over to Law before back to the huge papers on the wall. 

Bits of the conversations were becoming clearer to Law, hearing Kid say, “If beating the living hell out of him isn’t going to get you to translate it, then we might just have to get rid of him.” 

Robin’s piercing glare made the room’s temperature go ice cold. 

Kid didn’t seem even the least bit fazed by this reaction, more annoyed if anything while the rest of his crew looked on, slightly concerned. 

Robin/Zoro changed their attention towards Law, giving a look that Law could only read as reassuring. Law read it as, We’re getting out of this, I promise you.

The thoughts of Law dying here by Kid’s hands made him sick to his stomach. 

In an attempt to give himself something else to focus on, Law thought back to the memories of Cora-san. His smile, his laughter, his dumb reactions, his clusminess. 

It did its job, making Law’s heart warm while the rest of his body begged to be shut down from all the torment and throbbing that was caused from the electric shocks. 

But all this made Law vaguely notice the large tub of water placed in front him. Actually he didn’t even notice the fact that he was placed on his knees, his face pointing directly towards the body of water. He found his gag was actually being removed, allowing him to stretch his sore jaw and rest slightly. 

In his reflection alone, Law could see what just that chair had done to him. 

“Call me back whenever the fuck they decide to stop messing around.” Kid scowled slamming open the door before turning back to the guards near Law, “Oh yeah, try not to kill him yet.” 

Law didn’t get the chance before two hands pushed down hard on the back of his head, straight into the water. Not even getting a chance to take a full breath, Law’s lungs immediately filled with water and his body shook from the sudden flaring inside of his chest.

Despite not having a lot of energy in the first place, Law’s body fought hard against the two guards. Attempting to break free in anyway to get oxygen into his lungs. 

Being taken out of the water was one of the most relieving experiences Law had ever had. His body racked with coughs, working hard to try and get every bit of water out of his system. 

It didn’t last very long before Law was shoved back into the water. 

It took only after the third dunk in the water that Law knew he would not be getting out anytime soon. 

Briefly, before going back in the torturous waters, Law would try to get at least one coherent thought out in an attempt to keep himself sane. 

_Cora-san._

Another dunk in the water.

 _Luffy_.

Nose burning.

_Save me._

Eyes stinging.

_Please._

Lungs filled with water.

_Save me._

Another dunk.

_Cora-san please._

Muffled voices.

_Luffy I can’t._

Needles of pain.

_I’m sorry._

Shoulders trembling.

_I love you._

The repetition felt endless. He was certain that a year's worth of time had passed while he drowned, breathed, and repeated the process. 

His own body was beginning to tire out from the repeated abuse of the water being forced into and forced out of his lungs. 

It was a surreal experience having his body thrown to the side of the tub of water. Although his eyes stung, in his vision was a table at which Robin/Zoro sat and their legs that were barely visible. 

Law’s eyes felt heavy, wanting to constantly shut to relax. However, he understood that if he closed his eyes for too long that would only end up in Law being even more vulnerable to the upcoming punishments. 

Heat didn’t seem impressed by Law’s heaving and shaking body. Just as he started walking towards Law, alarms began to blare through the room, getting everyone’s attention immediately, even waking up Law just a bit more. 

Heat ordered the guards out of the room while he helped to pick up Law’s nearly limp body from the ground. One left while the other stayed behind lifting Law up.

As he was lifted, Law could feel his hair plastering to his face and the water begin to soak the clothes on his body that hadn’t been wet yet. The smell of chlorine was permanently stuck in Law’s burning nose. 

Seeing the pocket where Heat had placed the keys given by Kid, Law made sure to think quickly. 

Suddenly, Law let his body completely drop towards the ground while Heat and the other member went to stop the fall. Just barely, Law was able to slip the keys out of Heat’s pocket before sliding it into his own sleeve. 

The motion itself was quick but it did a number on Law from having to rub against the seastone cuffs. 

The alarms continued to go off while Heat and the other member secured Law on the table he had been at previously and ran out of the room in a hurry. Just after the door slammed shut, they could hear the loud click and bolt of the lock closing on the door, as though saying straight to their face that they were not going to be leaving that room. 

Zoro was still gagged but still was giving Law a look of concern as Law took in and out deep and heavy breaths. 

Slowly Law worked on the keys, getting them out and then trying to carefully unlock the cuffs with minimal amounts of movement. It was easier said than done but Zoro looked over in surprise at Law having the keys to begin with. 

A big sigh of relief escaped Law when the loud click from the cuffs sounded and they dropped on to the table. Standing up and getting to Robin/Zoro was another ordeal on it’s own. His body felt stiff and sore from all the abuse that had been put on it but he worked his fastest to get Zoro out of the cuffs and gag. 

“See, I told you Luffy would come.” Robin/Zoro said with a grin, looking over at the alarms sounding off. 

Law only gave a tired expression in response, unable to fully move on his own. But Zoro was right. Despite everything, Law was very thankful at Luffy showing up to get them back. 

Zoro let Law rest against the table for a bit while he went over and began ripping the Poneglyphs from the walls, one by one until all four were off and wadded up into balls. Law gave a questioning look while he rested. 

“Looking at these things piss me off.” Zoro answered simply, “I’ve been trying to figure them out for the past eight hours at least.” 

Law nearly choked on air at that. 

Eight hours. 

He had endured that for _eight_ _hours_?

“What do we do now?” Zoro asked, “And should you even be standing,” 

“The one time you wish to listen to a plan and yes I’m completely fine,” Law groaned sarcastically.

“I’m not exactly in a fighting position right now.” Zoro said, pointing to Robin’s body, “And that lock on the door was huge, did you not see that?” 

“I can try getting us out through my ability,” Law said carefully, “But I’m severely lacking in stamina at the moment. My shambles could overshoot it or I pass out from the usage … or both.” 

A loud bang and crash was heard from the outside making Law and Zoro turn towards the locked door. 

“We don’t exactly have a choice.” Zoro pointed out, “At this point we’ll be a liability anyways as hostages. Even if I had gotten my swords, I doubt Robin’s body would handle just carrying them.”

“Just give me a second,” Law said right before another massive quake shook the room. Law glanced over towards Robin/Zoro, who was busy trying to figure out how to control the extra hand they sprouted from the table. 

“I will never understand devil fruit users.” Zoro groaned in frustration. 

“This might be a rough landing,” Law said, glancing towards the ceiling, trying fruitlessly to figure out a place the two could teleport safely to. 

Loud banging noises could be heard from outside the door that Law could vaguely make out as gunshots. Zoro acted quickly, knocking over one of the bookshelves to block the door from getting the chance to open just in case. 

Law took in a deep, shaky breath to prepare himself and turned to Zoro. 

“Ready?”

“Just don’t get us killed.” 

The door to the room tried to be forcibly opened from the outside, with yelling from the guards on the other side to move the shelf. Law backed away and focused on making as large of a room as he could manage with his injuries. 

The last thing he remembered clearly was him saying shambles before his world went weightless. 

Law’s eyes opened and closed trying to stay conscious and get a bearing on his surroundings. Law made the motion to try to stand or sit upwards but found his feet were not touching the floor, or anything for that matter. 

Nope, he was falling. 

_Yeah … that was an overshot …_

Looking over to the side, Robin/Zoro could be seen with a panicked expression, trying to move their hands. Law could only guess that the motions were Zoro’s failing attempts to make use of Robin’s devil fruit. 

Turning his attention towards the ground was a whole other story. 

In a blink of an eye, the chaos of the battle below could barely be registered. The entire Strawhat Grand Fleet, which had only increased in numbers after the events at Wano, were battling Kid’s fleet below in the rocky terrain. 

Just off to the ocean one could see the many ships attacking and landing on the island, one of them being the Thousand Sunny. 

“Law!” Robin/Zoro yelled, barely loud enough for him to even hear. 

The request was clear for Law to do _something_ about their situation. There was no way anyone would notice them failing admiss the chaotic scene. Unfortunately, Law’s power was not at all ready to be used. 

It had been a miracle itself that Law could barely keep consciousness. 

Scratch that, Law was beginning to fall unconscious again. 

Forcing his eyes to remain open was beginning to lose its effect. Even despite the adrenaline inducing circumstances, Law couldn’t find himself to have the slightest bit of energy to do something. 

Law got to touch the ground thankfully before two strong arms caught him and slowed his dissent. 

“Torao! You’re okay!” 

Luffy’s head blocked the sun as he looked down, smiling at Law who he carried in his arms down before landing on one of the edges of the mountains. 

The bright happy smile was enough to fill Law’s chest with warmth and reassurance. For once, Law felt himself completely relaxed knowing that Luffy was going to get him out of this hell. 

Luffy’s smile dropped a bit with a look of concern and asked desperately, “Why do you look so hurt Torao? What happened to you?” 

Law couldn’t force himself to open his mouth for the words and continued to stare at Luffy in exhaustion. His breathing still was highly irregular and every moment was another needle of pain going through him.

Just off to the corner, Sanji was carrying on to Robin/Zoro and at first gave her a smile of confidence. This was right before Zoro asked with Robin’s voice, “Could have come any slower Cook?” 

A look of absolute horror washed over Sanji as he appeared very conflicted over whether or not to throw Robin/Zoro off the cliff. 

Zoro didn’t seem to care before looking over to Luffy, “We need to get him medical attention now.” 

Luffy nodded, “Sanji can you take Zoro back to the ship too?”

Sanji looked very reluctant before Robin/Zoro began to start to climb out of Sanji’s arms. 

“Hey! Don’t you dare damage Robin-chan’s body you brute!” Sanji yelled before forcing out, “Let me carry … you.” 

Robin/Zoro laughed, not in the way Robin would usually, causing Sanji to appear even more depressed. 

It wasn’t clear if it was Law’s consciousness coming in and out or Luffy’s fast speed getting the two of them over to the Thousand Sunny through the air. 

He could barely register Chopper coming over to help treat Law and Robin/Zoro yelling for someone to give him his swords. Law took note in Luffy’s furious expression before leaving the ship to continue his battle. 

Chopper looked on at Law’s arms with widened eyes. 

“Law …” Chopper started. 

Law only laid against the grass of the Sunny, knowing full well that Chopper knew what had happened just based on his severe injuries. 

“Hey did Zoro leave?!” Zoro yelled over to the other strawhats, “What is he doing with Robin’s body? And who gave him back his swords?!” 

“He asked for them,” Usopp answered, backing away from Zoro who wore an angered experison.

“Oh yeah, Law you were able to barely switch back some of them. But Robin remained in nami’s body while Nami switched to Zoro’s and then … well yeah.” 

Law didn’t know whether to think he had the best or worst luck for that to happen. 

The ship swayed violently against the booming and movements of the island. The battle was only getting worse with both crews having an equal match in manpower and determination. 

The thought of being caught again by Eustass Kid crawled into the back of Law’s mind, giving him the strength to sit up straight. 

“Law, don't push yourself right now!” Chopper scolded while Law waved him off. 

“I need to switch them back. I need to get within range of Robin’s body first and without Zoro at full strength…” Law didn’t want to finish that last sentence. 

“Luffy can handle it, it’ll be fine!” Chopper said, trying to pull him back to sitting down. 

The thought of being stuck in that room again made Law’s throat close up. 

“It’ll be quick,” Law said before he managed to shamble himself away from the ship. With Nami and Zoro’s bodies both back on the ship, all Law had to do was find where Robin’s body was and get them within the range of his room. 

Picking up a discarded sword off the ground, it was in no way close to as good as Law’s own nodachi but it would suffice for now. 

Carefully moving through the chaos of the battle field, Law could catch glimpses of other more familiar faces such as Bartolomeo fighting some brute in the name of ‘Luffy-senpai’ and Cavendish yelling at him to focus. 

Luckily, it didn’t take too long before Law could spot Robin fighting against some men but having a very difficult time even carrying or lifting the swords up.

Glancing back at the ship, Law made sure to put himself at the center between the ship and where Robin/Zoro were located. 

Law wasn’t even sure he could even put a room to begin with but he had to try. At any moment the enemy could spot him and take advantage of his state. He had to give one last fighting chance.

The room barely worked, with it constantly flickering as a sign of Law’s very low stamina. The ground beneath him swayed but Law managed to successfully finish the switch before the room completely collapsed. 

He could barely see Robin in the middle of the battle field confused and nearly dropping the heavy swords onto the ground. 

The Thousand Sunny had to be only around fifteen meters from where he stood. Law had the other problem of his vision beginning to show black spots. 

He pushed onward, taking only one step before a large object hit the earth nearby him, throwing him to the floor on his side. 

The aching pain only worsened as Law attempted to push himself away from the loud noises. The smoke began to clear as Law coughed violently from the inhaled dirt. 

His eyes stung a bit but once the smoke fully cleared, he found himself face to face with a very confused Eustass Kid. 

Law threw himself backwards, despite his body screaming in protest, as a large piece of scrap metal stabbed into the earth where Law had once been. 

“You bastard!” Kid yelled, picking up his giant makeshift arm of metals and debris. 

Law desperately tried to get up away from the ground but only found himself to be scooting away in vain.

He moved like animal being backed into the corner of a cage.

Kid purposely used the metal arm to have a crushing grip on Law’s left leg, making Law cry out in pain, withering against the dirt. 

“Couldn’t handle a bit of pain, Trafalgar? This is the world of pirates! If you couldn’t handle that, you should have stayed dead,” Kid said, putting more pressure on Law’s leg.

Law clenched his teeth, clawing at the rocks beneath him.

“I was going to let you live to sell ya off. You know you go for a rather high price right?” 

Law couldn’t think straight with the blood seeping from his leg and his vision spinning. Attempting to even make a room did absolutely nothing. 

“I couldn’t give a flying shit about that now,” Kid scowled, “Seeing Strawhat’s face when he finds your body will be all the satisfaction I need!” 

Law’s heart and shoulders dropped as the shadow of Kid’s large metal arm raised over him. The size of the arm had only kept increasing until it blocked out the sun. 

Fear had swallowed him whole, unable to even tremble or attempt to move out of the way. 

The only real thought Law could process was the thought of maybe being able to see Cora-san again.

Then Law could suddenly see the sun again. 

Kid was sent flying in the right direction by an even larger fist. Running towards him was Luffy breathing heavily with dirt and scratches on his body and some of his clothes ripped. 

“Law!” Luffy called out.

 _No … why do you … why do you look like him?_ Law asked himself. 

Luffy’s face was filled with concern and worry as he approached Law who remained unmoving on the ground. 

“Law you’re hurt, you have to go … hey wait, Law!” Luffy yelled, reaching his hand towards Law. 

Law’s mouth lifted to a small smile as his view of Luffy went sideways, unknowingly falling into the depths of unconsciousness. 

Thinking back to what happened on that day sent visible shivers down Law’s spine. 

Luffy noticed this and rested his hand on Law’s back while his other hand continued to massage and pet Law’s unruly, black hair. 

Law only tightened his arms around Luffy’s waist and buried his face in Luffy’s abdomen for comfort. 

The two were sprawled on the bed in the crow’s nest. It had been moved in per Luffy’s request, not wanting Law to remain in the old room for whatever reason. 

“Are you feeling better?” Luffy asked. 

“You ask me that every five minutes Luffy,” Law replied, albeit muffled thanks to him burying his head still. 

“But you never answer me,” Luffy pouted. 

“I do answer you.” Law says in a quiet voice. 

Just the action of being by Luffy made Law feel better. It reminded him that he wasn’t in that awful metal room and being strapped down entirely. It reminded him that he wouldn’t be thrust into a world of torment the very next second he had a chance to breathe.

“Chopper says you’ll be okay in a few more weeks,” Luffy said and Law could practically hear the grin on his face, “But you probably already knew that.” 

“Will I have to move back down to the other room when that happens?” Law hummed. 

Luffy’s hand on Law’s head paused. 

“Why?” Luffy asked suddenly. 

Law let his eyes remain closed as he replied, “I stayed there before without any problems. Besides, I think Zoro wants his workout spot back.”

“But you were always sent there when you were bad Torao,” Luffy said. 

Law knew he was right. Before Amazon Lily, Law’s punishment would consist of him being locked in the room for long periods of time. He hadn’t thought it’d be too bad until he realized that all there was in the room was his thoughts and it was driving him mad. 

Thankfully he was allowed back outside on the ship after his … escape attempt, only having to go back at night when he slept or when Luffy felt like he should. 

“I see your point.” Law said shifting his legs a bit. 

He had to be careful with the left one that caused him to need to use crutches or have Luffy carry him to get around. Luffy preferred the carrying option unless he got distracted by something.

Being able to rest against Luffy made him hope that he wouldn’t leave Law like that again. 

Law was tired of it.

He was tired of the pain. 

He was tired of the loneliness. 

He was tired of the old scars. 

He was tired of the new scars.

All he really wished for now was to feel safe again. 

But if Luffy wasn’t there … Law didn’t know how he could handle that. Law prayed that Luffy wouldn’t leave. Not like Cora-san. He didn’t need to drive away another person like Cora-san away from him. 

The thoughts circling his mind began to make his body shake. 

“Torao?”

“Luffy … you won’t leave me right?” Law’s voice cracked. 

Luffy sat up straighter at that, replying almost immediately, “No! Of course not Torao! Why would you think I would do that?”

His body shook trying to keep his tears inside before he lifted his head towards Luffy. 

“I … I’ve been broken down so many times, Luffy,” Law said, “There was Flevance, and Doflamingo, and so many other times. After this last one … I don’t think there’s anything of me even left.”

The tears streamed down Law’s face against his will as Luffy stared at him in deep concentration. 

“All there is left is pieces … why would you want to be around me when that’s all that remains?”

“Law you aren’t broken.” Luffy said, cupping Law’s face, “You are still Torao to me. What you’ve been through makes you, you and I wouldn’t leave you if the world demanded it.” 

“I don’t-”

“Torao, you think too much for your own good,” Luffy said with a laugh, “I won’t leave you. I’ll be here to protect you no matter what happens.” 

Law only cried harder, now hiccuping slightly as Luffy smiled at him. Law once again buried his head in Luffy’s chest to try and be as close as he could to the young Pirate King. 

“There, there,” Luffy said, rubbing Law’s head, “I love you.” 

Through his sobs Law replied with full confidence.

“I love you too.”

“Has he asked again?” Sanji asked, blowing a puff of smoke into the night air. 

Just off in the distance the crack of dawn was slowly beginning to rise. It was only enough to give only a sliver of light. 

“No, but I’m sure he wants too.” Zoro replied, leaning against the railing of the ship. 

“I don’t understand why you’re not telling Luffy this,” Sanji said, “It isn’t going to make much of a difference.” 

“Something happened there.” Zoro said, “You heard Chopper yourself, Law’s changed. Luffy sees it but doesn’t think it’s anything bad, instead to him it’s a good thing.” 

“Of course he does!” Sanji yelled before quieting down as the others were sleeping, “He doesn’t even want to _leave_ his side anymore when before Law would jump at the moment to get away and be alone outside of that room.” 

“But telling Luffy what happened isn’t going to make him feel any better.” Zoro replied, “The methods used on Law can’t be reversed. He doesn’t need any more anger than he has right now.” 

The two of them glanced up to the crow’s nest where only a single light shone from the window. 

“As long as Luffy is happy, it’s fine. Unfortunately,” Zoro said turning towards the door behind them, “keeping him on the ship is going to pose a problem.” 

“When are we getting rid of him?” Sanji asked, also taking a glance to the door the two were guarding. 

“Whenever Luffy says he’s had enough.” Zoro shrugged, opening the door slightly, “That’s probably when he’s dead.”

Inside the room that Law previously stayed at was a person resting against chains.

The small bit of sunlight barely shone against the bruised, battered beyond recognition, barely breathing Eustass Kid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid attacking Luffy was largely based of Shiki v Roger with some twists here and there but honestly, this came out much darker than intended. 
> 
> To clear it up if you didn’t get it: Law is projecting Cora-san on to Luffy, reason why he has that breakdown with him towards the end. So Luffy actually owes Kid more than he thinks ...
> 
> Next update will include the Heart Pirates. Still open to suggestions but I know what I want the last chapter to be, so yes there is an END to this surprisingly.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


	7. Our Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Heart Pirate’s journey to getting their captain back.
> 
> But they’re surprised by what they find.

Shachi stared up at the ceiling of the Polar Tang.

The machines of the Polar Tang could be heard as white noise in the background. The smell remained the same as always, on the verge of somewhat stale. The metal interior remained slightly cold but thanks to the heaters, the temperature rose to a bearable level.

Everything on the Heart Pirates submarine was the same.

Except for the obvious missing piece.

Their own captain.

Months had been spent since Wano trying to track down the Strawhats. 

At first all of them had trust in their captain. It wasn’t unusual for him to go on a solo mission or be able to get himself out of a situation. Hell that happened multiple times in the New World with Law being able to get out just fine or even gain the upper hand.

Their captain was just that intelligent and cunning to accomplish feats like that all on his own.

It’s a part of what made the crew so drawn to him in the first place.

But now the crew knew that this was too big for even Law to handle. 

This was far beyond what any of them had even thought could happen.

Getting attacked by a rival pirate crew, sure. Being betrayed by one, of course, that’s normal in the world of pirates.

Having the captain captured and taken with the promise of safety by said rival captain?

That one was a bit strange.

Still the crew worked tirelessly.

Bepo, their own navigator, worked endlessly day and night. He is their only real hope to be able to reach the Strawhat crew and attempt to get their captain back. Shachi and Penguin both would have to work to convince Bepo to rest when he had worked for far too long. 

The entire crew’s morale diminished and it only got worse as more time passed.

Because the large amount of time that had passed, probably around eight months, the hope of finding the Strawhats in the first place got lower and lower.

Some of the crew had even left during this time.

What started off as a twenty man crew turned into only fifteen people. There were arguments about this when some started to leave but it was always the same:

“I came on this ship to follow Law, to see his dream completed. Now we’re only a crew without its captain. There’s only so much time we can go on like this.”

Everytime either Bepo or any other remaining crew member remembered those words, a squeeze of pain wrapped around their hearts.

Eight months since they had last seen Law in person. They had actually seen him before in pictures in the newspaper just recently.

The announcement that Trafalgar Law had officially joined the Strawhat Pirates.

This came just a week before the Pirate King’s crew burned Amazon Lily to the ground. The reason is unknown but people speculated that the pirate empress had refused Monkey D. Luffy’s proposal. In a fit of rage, he ordered the whole island to be torn to the ground including the Empress herself.

At least that was what the World Government had put out as a story. It was very difficult to trust what they said as fact or even the full story.

But the idea that now the world recognized Law as no longer their captain brought about another wave of despair. The picture that had shown Law in the newspaper, he seemed to have no trace of panic or worry. No sense of desperation. No, it remained as the same stoic expression that they had become accustomed to. 

This new only worsened the arguments between the group. 

Somehow they managed not to lose any other members during the time since then. The announcement of the Kid Pirates being defeated brought with it new bounty posters. One of which being their captain with narrowed eyes and a determined expression. 

The poster remained debated amongst them. 

It could be taken out of context. 

He could have been trying to escape in the chaos.

He had injuries, so he was fighting someone. 

He wouldn’t be fighting for them … right?

The time that had been spent searching for Law and the Strawhats and their strength weren’t the only things keeping the crew’s hopes down. 

Multiple times they had been attacked by the marines. Without their captain giving direct orders, Shachi and Penguin had to take over but it was never the same. With Law, easily a lot more would go out unscathed, thanks to his strategies and his ability. But without him, it remained left up to chance. 

One time they had even ran into the Kid Pirates, before they had been attacked, and they were no help to them at all. Eustass Kid mocking their situation even more before leaving.

Their defeat was a bit bitter sweet to say the least.

Shachi and Penguin jumped at the sound of the metal doors slamming open. They had been on break while they let Bepo watch over the ship’s course. 

“We’re close,” Bepo said, his chest heaving heavily from his rush. 

Immediately the two got on their feet, heading to the main operating room. They arrived in front of the huge table that kept track of all the Strawhat Pirates movements. That crew never seemed to keep on any reasonable or logical course. 

“Where are they heading towards this time?” Penguin asked Bepo. 

“The Sabaody Archipelago,” Bepo answered, “We’re not too far from their ship but we have to be careful.” 

The two other men agreed in unison. 

This was their one chance. They all knew of course that there was no way that they could win in a head on fight with the Strawhats. Their crew had too many powerhouses. The strongest swordsman in the world, a previous warlord, a powerful cook that often remained under the radar. Just their captain alone, the King of the Pirates himself could more than likely wipe the entire crew off the face of the earth. 

Screw this up and their captains own life could be in danger. 

“I’ll go wake the others, it’s getting close to morning anyways,” Penguin said before leaving the room. 

“Do you think we can manage to find a way to get him alone?” Bepo asked Shachi. “We have to try, at least maybe with two other people. If they spend a good amount of time there, we can keep track of their movements with a small group,” Shachi said, “Captain has to be at least with only two people or less at one point.” 

The worry reached Bepo’s face despite his determination. 

“There needs to be at least two groups. One watching the sub, the other waiting for an opportunity to strike.” Shachi said before turning to Bepo with a smile, “It’s okay Bepo. We’re going to get him back.” 

A hand rested on Bepo’s shoulder who gave a grateful look to Shachi. The many hours and late nights Bepo had pushed himself through would come bear its fruit.

The Thousand Sunny docked very close to midday. 

The Polar Tang wasn't far behind and went to find a good spot farther away from the huge ship so as to not be spotted. 

The Heart Pirates split up into a small group of five to follow the Strawhats while the remaining ten stayed on the ship prepared to make a getaway. They exchanged mini transponder snails before leaving to keep in contact. 

Shachi and Penguin had to do their very best to convince Bepo to stay on the sub. They hadn’t wanted to keep Bepo there. They were sure that out of anyone, Bepo wanted to see Law again the most. But this mission required them to, under all circumstances, to not be spotted. And a 370kg polar bear wasn’t exactly going to help them in that aspect. 

Instead, Shachi, Penguin, Uni, Ikkaku, and Clione formed the small group to spy on the ship. The gigantic trees of Sabaody provided some great cover from a large distance. The area from which they were watching was elevated to give them a view of the actual decks of the ship and not just the side. They took into account everything when observing the ship. 

Three of them had binoculars to watch while two others kept an eye out on the area around them. They didn’t need one of the straw hats catching them by surprise. 

“Do you see him?” Uni asked Shachi, Penguin, and Ikkaku who held the binoculars. 

“Not yet, it’s only the rest of the crew.” Ikkaku muttered. 

“No sign of their captain either,” Penguin muttered, ruffling the bush they were behind a bit. 

The three moved their binoculars around the ship, looking for any sign of their captain, finding nothing but the usual sight that the strawhats brought. Their archeologist resting on the deck, chatting with the helmsman. Their navigator gives orders to the musician and doctor of the crew. The cook and swordsman arguing while standing nearby a huge crate. Their shipwright and sniper worked away on fixing a part of the ship on the outside. 

“Maybe they're keeping him away somewhere?” Ikkaku asked, “They’d probably try to keep him from leaving by locking him up.”

“Well if that’s the case we gotta hope they all leave the ship with only one guard,” Shachi said, “But even that unlikely.”

“We can always follow them to the next island if needed. Right?” Clione asked, looking over slightly to them. “Yes but we can only follow them for so long,” Shachi said, “We’ll have to confront them at one point if that happens,”

The rest grimaced at that idea.

The Strawhats may be a nice folk but if they were set on accomplishing something then they would do everything in their power, including in a miracle to make it happen. Even if it was something as small as having Law as their nakama.

“Oh I see something!” Penguin said quickly in a soft yell, “By the tangerines,”

The other two focused on that area immediately. Exiting from the inside of the ship, from what could be remembered was most likely the kitchen, was Law. 

Law and Luffy to be exact. 

Law carrying Luffy on his shoulders to be even more exact.

The three’s jaws dropped at the sight.

Law casually walked outside and spoke to the navigator while Luffy ate away at a piece of meat. Nami pointed to them, saying something that couldn’t be audible from their distance. Law answered while simultaneously berating Luffy for something. Luffy laughed and ate the rest of the meat in one bite before saying something else to the both of them.

“What’s happening?” Uni asked, his voice sounding a bit panicked. “He’s not in chains, he’s not being held in a room, he’s … talking with them? Casually?!” Ikkaku exclaimed while the other shushed her.

“This is wrong on so many levels,” Penguin muttered. “No he could be trying to earn their trust,” Shachi said, “Think about it, Law would try and play the long game and get them to be able let their guard down.” 

“It’s been months, nearing a year!” Clione said in a quiet voice. 

“Shut up … wait,” Shachi said suddenly holding his breath, “Is he smiling at him?” 

Through their lens, they could see the easy smile Law threw towards Luffy even while he remained on his shoulders. Not the mocking smirk. Not the cocky, manipulative smile. A light smile, a calming, relaxed smile.

“Is this some next level trick?” Penguin somewhat begged. “No there’s definitely something wrong here,” Shachi said, “That’s a hard one to fake for cap, I don’t think I’ve seen that in years,”

“It’s like they brainwashed him,” Ikkaku said shakily as she watched Law chuckle at something Luffy had said. 

“There goes their powerhouses,” Penguin said. 

Sanji and Zoro both seemed to be an even bigger fight while moving the huge crate off the ship. Luffy yelled at them from above, and the rest waved them off. The two powerhouses left the ship, pulling the crate off in the other direction. 

“Where are they going?” Penguin asked aloud.

“Maybe they have to drop something off?” Shachi suggested, “As long as they’re not coming towards us, it’s fine.”

“I think the rest of the crew is leaving too,” Ikkaku said. The rest of the crew began to disembark the ship as well. Luffy and Law made no move to leave however and kept chatting to each other. That was until Robin called out to them and pointed upwards towards the crows nest. The next action made the three Heart Pirate members jump in surprise. 

Law engulfed the ship into a gigantic room, reaching all the way to the top of the crow’s nest before shambling two books into Robin’s hands. Then shambled himself and Luffy to the ground while the others had to climb out of the ship. 

“He can use his ability just fine?!” Ikkaku yelled under her breath, “At this point, he has every means to try and escape. But it sure as hell doesn’t look like he wants too!” “This doesn’t sound like the long game,” Uni added. “We can’t go assuming anything,” Shachi hissed at them, “Do you have no faith? We’ll find out after we get to him alone. Hold on, where are they going?” 

The remaining Strawhats disembarked from their ship and started heading towards the center of the archipelago. Luffy finally had gotten off of Law and went slightly ahead of the group with Usopp and Chopper to play with the bubbles that came from the island. 

“Let’s move, we keep our distance but we need to scout them out first. Attacking their ship could be unpredictable, we can’t risk it,” Shachi ordered. The rest nodded in agreement, gathering their smaller, more manageable weapons before carrying on behind the Strawhat Pirates from the distance. 

The group went past the numbered Groves, it decreased more and more, passing by the central part all the way to Grove 13. The small group of Heart Pirates did their best to keep their large distance from the Strawhats without being spotted or being seen as suspicious. They kept an eye mostly on their captain who quite honestly, looked to be genuinely enjoying himself. Using his ability even to place Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper in the bubbles of Sabaody.

The Strawhats arrived at the top of a hill to a building called Shakky’s Ripoff Bar. The walk itself had taken a bit of time, by this time the sun had started to set. 

“I don’t think we’re gonna get an opportunity like this,” Penguin said as they watched the large crew pile inside the bar. “We’ll wait it out a bit,” Shachi said, “Contact the others and report back what we saw.” 

“Everything?” Clione asked, taking out his mini snail. 

Shachi thought for a moment. 

“Keep in that he looks well, we’re just waiting on an opening.” Shachi said. Clione nodded before going a bit farther away to make the call. 

It was risky, but they couldn’t afford the group to lose even more hope than they already had. They needed to find out directly from Law himself what was happening. 

Hours passed, cheers and laughter could be heard from outside the bar even from their distance. Lights flashed from the bar, showing that the crew had thrown a full blown party inside. The moon now settled peacefully in the sky, shining down through the trees to allow one to barely see.

“We could probably use this to our advantage. Especially if they all end up black out drunk,” Shachi said to the others. “Have you seen the feast after wano?” Uni asked, “They went on for days partying, nonstop,” 

Penguin was about to add to that when Ikkaku exclaimed in a whisper, “The door’s opening!” 

The three immediately trained their eyes at the entrance. There two figures came out of the bar. Neither swaying or seemingly intoxicated. The moon’s light wasn’t enough to make them visible at first, but as they walked more into the clearing, the five members could see it was Law and Luffy walking together outside in the shivering night air. 

“Could this …?” Ikkaku asked. 

“With just the three of us, maybe a distraction could work. We have to time this one right,” Shachi said, “We’re going to get him back.” 

The five moved along the groves as Luffy and Law did. They still remained close enough where they could hear the two pirate captains talking but nothing was interpretal. Most of the conversations were Luffy saying something with Law adding in something every once and awhile. 

“Where are they going?” Penguin asked. The walk the two were taking was lasting quite a while. It mostly consisted of Luffy pointing to an area only for Law to point to the opposite direction. It seemed Luffy’s lack of a sense of direction was slowing them down. 

Finally the two had seemed to reach their destination. The stood, facing towards the now demolished human auction house in Grove 1. 

Because this was such a prime opportunity, the five Heart Pirates stayed a lot closer to the two than before. Luckily it hadn’t seemed either had noticed the group. But their position now allowed for them to hear everything that was spoken between them. 

“Whoa it does look a lot different from last time,” Luffy said in awe. 

The entire building had been destroyed since they had been there last. The entirety of the building even began to morph with the ground as the greenery and nature overrunned it. Only bits and pieces of the building remained that anyone could point out. 

“You did crash into it,” Law commented with a smirk on his face, “What an entrance that was.” 

“What did you think the first time you saw me?” Luffy asked, “You already know mine.” “Sort of know yours. Well, I thought this kid is interesting. Reckless, but interesting.” Law said, “And then you punched a celestial dragon in the face. That moment I knew I had respect for you. Even if I thought it was stupid,”

“It all worked out in the end,” Luffy laughed before his face became emotionless, “It’s been almost three years but it’s just been adventure after adventure,” “Isn’t that what you wanted?” Law asked, “Go anywhere you’d like, do anything you’d ever want?” 

The Heart Pirates watched Luffy shuffle his feet a bit. He fiddled with his pockets and the behavior didn’t go unnoticed from Law. 

The moonlight reflected against the floating bubbles as it did Luffy and Law’s eyes. The grass rustled quietly between the two’s silence. Law, noticing something was amiss, turned his body to face directly with Luffy’s. The two stared into the other’s eyes, as though waiting for the other to say something.

“That is my dream,” Luffy began, “But I realized that the dream won’t be completed the way I want it to be.” 

A sense of confusion ran through the faces of the five hidden pirates. 

“There’s another thing I wish to do, even if it’s not really necessary,” Luffy said, giving his signature laugh. 

No one, not even Law, had been prepared for Luffy to take his knee down and pull open a box from his right pocket. 

“I want you to marry me!” Luffy said with the biggest grin on his face. 

The five Heart Pirates members couldn’t even breathe. They held their breath watching the scene play out in front of them. Desperately hoping for Law to do something, give some sort of signal of distress or attempt to escape right then. This is their moment. Their one and only moment. 

Law stared at the box, the ring that glistined against the moon’s elegant light. His shoulders shock slightly, his lips pursed. 

The Heart Pirates readied themselves. 

And Law cried. 

This halted the group from moving forward. Shachi at first turned to the others to continue before he caught sight of two figures standing behind them that clearly weren't part of their group. 

Three swords glinted. 

A lighter flicked off. 

“I wouldn’t do anything if I were you,” Zoro said lowly. 

“Wouldn’t want to ruin the moment would you?” Sanji inquired, flicking his hand towards Law and Luffy. 

Slowly the group turned back to the sight of Luffy panicking at Law’s sobs. Law covered his face with his hands and Luffy looked like he had no idea what to do going forward, babbling random sentences of questioning. 

Two hands reached out and Law wrapped his arms around Luffy. 

The hidden group could only see the movement of Law’s mouth, they couldn’t hear the small ‘Yes’ Law gave to Luffy. Luffy’s face brightened, hugging back and laughing carefree as ever. 

The shoulders of the Heart Pirates slumped. Shachi even fell to his knees at the sight. The anguish feelings of betrayal and hurt builded inside the group the more the surreal scene of uffy spinning Law with both laughing. The bubbles floating beautifully around them.

It was worse than everything that they had imagined.   
  
Law didn’t even wish to be saved in the slightest, nor escape.

Law had left them with nothing without any warning.

“You didn’t even have to ask you know,” Law said through his mix of tears and laughter, “You could have done it like the first time.” Luffy looked away sheepishly, “Yeah, Sanji and Nami got upset at me for that one. They said I couldn’t do that this time,” 

“Damn right,” Sanji muttered behind them. 

Startled from his voice, their small group turned back to the two Strawhat members. Penguin, Shachi, and Ikkaku having tears in their eyes while Clione and Uni wore solemn expressions.

“Come on, we’ll lead you back to your ship.” Zoro said in a tone that stated clearly that he wasn’t asking them. 

Begrudgingly, the group follow the two. 

The sounds of Law and Luffy happily talking to one another squeezing at their hearts. 

Zoro and Sanji were dead set on seeing them go back to the Polar Tang(well at least Sanji was).

The second they were back, the two turned and left to go back to inner Groves of Sabaody. The crew couldn’t even speak to one another. The whole eight months they had spent, gone and wasted. 

Shachi and Penguin couldn’t even bring themselves to tell the crew. 

Luckily they didn’t have too. 

The devastated expressions they wore were enough for the rest of the crew to understand. But Bepo was a different story. He had demanded to know, but Shachi and Penguin had to have Uni and Clione explain it to him inside the cold metal rooms of the Polar Tang. 

Wordlessly, the crew disbanded. 

Collectively, they knew it was over. 

Most hadn’t a clue what to do after that, but the former crew knew they couldn’t stay on Sabaody any longer. 

Shachi elected that those who wish to stay can stay until they find an island they wish to be dropped off on. Unanimously, everyone knew the submarine would go to Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin, being with the ship for the longest out of any of them. 

Some members even left on Sabaody itself right before the submarine left the island. 

None of the ex-Heart Pirates got a good night's rest and some couldn’t sleep at all. The toll over the permanent loss of their Captain rolled over into the morning. With the main three being hit the hardest. They lost their friend of over ten years in what felt like a millisecond. Now forever out of reach from them. 

Bepo couldn’t leave his bed. 

Penguin stared endlessly at the maps. 

Shachi tried over and over hopelessly to pull himself together. 

It was going to be a long way back to the North Blue after all. 

In an attempt to get some fresh air, Shachi had the Polar Tang go to the surface. Walking out on the deck, Shachi could see the News Coo flying down towards them. He paid the fee, hopefully to read something to get his mind off the events from last night. 

The World Economy News Paper had another one of those big headlines across the page. 

But this one almost made Shachi choke on air. 

_Eustass Kid Delivered Straight to the Marines at Sabaody Archipelago._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Law has not forgotten all about his crew, that'll be explored next time :D
> 
> And I don't know if I should have Law wear a dress or suit for the wedding chapter, what do ya'll think?


	8. Vows and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wano's a beautiful place to hold a wedding isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Explict sex and bondage

The water swished just under Law's nose. He let himself sink below the water, the energy being sucked from his body in a calming manner.

He only lasted about a couple of seconds before he pulled himself back above the water. The rest of the bath house remained empty with Law the only one in the water.

At first, he had hoped that the hot water would have helped calm his thoughts. It only found that the steaming water made him increasingly uncomfortable the longer he stayed. Law’s hot blood pressure from stress didn’t mix so well with the temperature in the bath house. 

No information had been told to Law.

It was beginning to worry him by how little time was left. How little time there was left until the wedding. 

It had taken a great deal of confidence to ask Luffy to invite his crew. Part of him being afraid Luffy would say no immediately, the other part worrying that they wouldn’t even want to come even if Luffy agreed.

At times Law had to stop himself from asking repeatedly to Nami or Usopp if they had heard from the snail or anything else. Guilt riddled his mind, thinking back to how he abandoned them on Wano. 

“You ready for tomorrow?” Zoro asked, yawning suddenly behind him. Law didn’t turn to face him and muttered, “Sort of, I know we did a rehearsal, but it feels like it’s coming too soon,”

The silence bothered Law a bit. He had answered his question but Zoro’s eyes burned into his back. 

“I wouldn’t keep my hopes up,” Zoro said simply before leaving, causing Law’s breath to hitch at the words. Of course Law knew it was very unlikely they would show up. Even if they did get in touch with them, it’d take far too long for them to arrive on time. 

Law’s throat closed up at the thought. His heart clenched as he tried to keep his emotions down. 

He should be happy about tomorrow.

Tomorrow will symbolize the two of them staying with one another forever. But why are the walls beginning to close on him? 

Eventually, Law knew he would have to leave the bath and go to the guest room for him and Luffy. The room had been prepared by both Yamato and Momonosuke, who since they had left, rebuilt the old Oden’s castle after fixing up the rest of Wano. It is truly a sight to behold and Law’s glad he suggested it.

The two had discussed where they would want it to take place. Law denied his hometown which Luffy suggested as Luffy denied his own as well. They settled with the location of Wano instead where their relationship first began. 

Yeah, that seems about right. Relationship.

Pulling himself out of the bath, Law changed and headed out of the steaming room. He kept a small towel around his neck, rubbing it against his wet hair to dry it.

The hallways echoed some people’s voices from the other side. As he got closer, Law could make out the voices being Sabo and Luffy. 

Of course Sabo had been invited to his little brother’s wedding … and then the entire revolutionary army showed up as well. But what could Law expect from the son of Dragon of all people? Apparently, Luffy’s grandfather was invited as well but either was very late or denied the invitation due to their affiliations. 

The only people to really invite from Law was his crew and the other being Sengoku. Neither were likely to show, but the attendance was made up by the immense amount of people Luffy knew and invited to show.

“I know Lu, I’m only suggesting it.”

“I don’t want to. I trust him. It’ll only hurt-” 

“But your worries will go away much faster Luffy.” 

Law’s shoulders tensed at the conversation, his forehead wrinkled in worry. He shouldn’t be listening to this conversation. He should be somewhere else. He should leave before they notice him. 

“After tomorrow, Torao will be fine.” Luffy said with an assertive voice, putting his foot down it seemed. “If you believe that then why-” 

“Luffy!” Law called out, trying to calm his nerves. 

The conversation between the two only made Law more and more sick inside. While it was possible to leave the way he came and wait a bit longer to come back to the room, he couldn’t bring himself to turn back. Besides, Law didn’t want the blonde to continue whatever conversation the two were having. It didn’t sit right with him at all. 

“Oh Torao!” Luffy said, poking his head around the corner, “Where’s Zoro and Sanji? Didn’t they go with you?” “They got bored, besides I prefer silence over their constant bickering,” Law said. He made sure to leave out the part where Law could do nothing but sit in the bath for hours with his bombarding thoughts. 

“Of course they would,” Luffy said before reaching and hugging Law. Law tried his best to ignore Sabo standing off to the side, waiting for the two to pull apart. It wasn’t very clear to Law how to act around Sabo, but both Sabo and Luffy never seemed to sense Law’s awkwardness around the revolutionary. 

Pulling away, Luffy finally remembered that Sabo was still there. He frowned a bit when Sabo said, “Trafalgar, do you mind if I continue Luffy and I’s conversation?” “It’s fine Sabo, we can talk about it later,” Luffy answered for Law. 

“I really don’t mind Luf-” 

Instead of letting Law finish, Luffy pushed Law ahead of him to their room. Law knew he should have just kept his mouth shut and listened the first time. He avoided making eye contact with Sabo after getting a glimpse of his annoyed expression. 

“We’ll see ya tomorrow Sabo!” Luffy said, not letting him get a word out before slamming the door shut. 

The room the two were staying held true to the traditional Wano architecture with some gold accents and a large area of space. Yamato had made sure that the two grooms to be room was as grand as possible. 

Law walked around to the bed with uncertainty, completely on edge. Luffy continued to stare at the closed door, shoulders tensed. It wasn’t regular for Luffy to get upset, much less with his brother. Whatever it was, Law didn’t want to accidentally upset him further. 

“Oh Torao,” Luffy said sadly after noticing Law looking down silently on the bed. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Law gently. “I’m not upset with you, you know?” Luffy mumbled, “I’m sorry this is right before tomorrow,” 

“You don’t need to apologise, it happens,” Law said. While they remained in their hug, Law couldn’t help but think of Bepo and his crew. He wanted to see them so badly right now, which felt strange to Law. He had hoped Luffy’s presence could quell it like it always had. He brushed the thoughts away as Luffy pulled away from him, giving him a grin. But just as quickly, the grin dropped. 

“Why do you look so sad?” Luffy asked with his voice quieting, “It’s our day tomorrow,” 

“I’ve been just a bit distracted Luffy,” Law said, not making eye contact with him. 

When Luffy didn’t reply, Law began to worry. 

“But I’m very excited for tomorrow you know?” Law said, finding himself having to force a smile. 

This wasn’t right. 

Luffy would always make him feel better. 

Feel safer. 

Why is he so on edge all the time? 

“I’m glad, we should probably get some rest huh?” Luffy asked, with a sweet smile. 

It wasn’t Law’s fault. 

He couldn’t help but to think about his crew. All night long. Too long, to the point where he worried if he would even be able to wake up on time tomorrow. 

“Just a bit of makeup,” Nami said, pushing a brush towards Law’s face. 

“I really don’t- It’s getting on the suit!” Law exclaimed. 

“That’s cause you keep moving!” Nami shouted back, “And it’s just a little bit, I’m not caking it on! I _know_ what I’m doing and a small amount of makeup won’t hurt to … enunciate your features,” 

“Why do I feel like that’s an insult,” Law mumbled, letting her put it on anyways. 

“It’s not and you lied, it’s not on your suit. But I am glad I convinced Luffy to wear the black suit. The white one would be destroyed in an instant.” Nami groaned at the thought. 

He had to admit, Nami really saved their ass on that one. At first Law hadn’t cared too much for who wore which suit, but the moment she pointed it out, everyone changed their minds. At least the black suit could hide the stains better. 

“I think we’re ready to go,” Nami said, giving him a smile. 

“Grooms not,” Sanji said, walking into the back room, rubbing his neck nervously. 

“Here we go,” Law sighed, waiting to hear what else went wrong thirty minutes before the ceremony. 

“What hap- … Why aren’t you wearing shoes?” Nami asked pointedly. 

As if asking for help, Sanji gave a look to Law, “You wouldn’t happen to know where the groom and groomsmen shoes are?” 

“Are you kidding me Sanji-kun?!” Nami yelled. 

“Afraid not Nami-san,” Sanji said, wincing at her reaction. 

“Those shoes were specially picked out for today! It took forever to convince Luffy to even put them on ONCE!” Nami yelled, pacing back and forth in the room. 

“Just go on without shoes,” Law shrugged. 

“How dare you suggest that!” Nami accused. 

“That’s what Zoro said … speaking of-” 

“Best man got lost huh?” Nami asked, annoyed. 

“Yeah, I’ve tried looking for him!” Sanji defended, ‘I think he left on his own to find the shoes,” 

Some noises of frustration came from Nami as she mumbled to herself about how terrible this was going right off the bat. 

“I don’t know why you’re complaining. It could be a whole lot worse,” Law said, “I’m surprised if this is all that happens.” 

“Stop jinxing it!” 

As Sanji and Nami discussed what they could do, Law walked up to some of the flowers preached on the dresser. Taking some in his hand, he activated his room. A simple scan and he found most of what they needed. 

With a thud, a pile of shoes appeared next to him, shocking Sanji and Nami. 

“I couldn’t find Zoro,” Law said, “He’s out of my range so that’s a pretty good distance away from here.” 

“Thank you so much Law, I forget you can do that sometimes,” Sanji said, grabbing as many pairs of shoes as he could with Nami. Law watched the two leave the room, but remained seated in the room. 

The entire morning had been chaotic with supposedly everything being together the night before, then little by little problems started occurring. In all honesty, he believed Nami should be glad the building hadn’t burned down yet with the amount of chaotic people attending. 

Still, even if he knew better, Law would look over the crowd in search of those familiar faces. It hurts everytime to find nothing but the same ones he’d seen before. The hope slowly dying out that he wished would just disappear already. 

When Nami came back, she informed him of the ceremony starting soon. Getting up, Law’s stomach felt heavy. He no longer wanted to go through today, the loss he was feeling began to weigh him down. Just one more time he wanted to ask Nami about his crew. Just one more, even if he knew the answer. 

He lost his chance before he knew it. 

Being pulled in the very front of the closed doors, waiting for him to go down the aisle. He was informed that Luffy was already waiting at the stand. The realization hit him of how all eyes will be on him in less than five minutes. All the eyes of the world except for those he wanted to see most. 

_I don’t want to be here._

_Don’t make me do this._

_Please stop the ceremony._

_I think I’m going to pass out._

_I can’t fake this._

_Stop the ceremony._

_I don’t want it to happen like this._

_Don’t do this to me._

The doors opened. 

He hadn’t registered the ceremony. If someone told Law he had just walked down the aisle, he wouldn’t be able to recall a thing. He couldn’t even recall Sengoku, who very reluctantly came due to his position, being the one to hold his arm. 

Did he even smile? 

Did he walk? 

He certainly wasn’t dragged. 

Standing at the altar, Law’s hands met Luffy’s. For the first time, Law could see him. The practically glowing grin coming off of Luffy. His smile had always been contagious, so Law knew he _had_ to be smiling now if he hadn’t been before. 

Red Haired Shanks himself went on with the ceremony. 

Not that Law could hear any of it, only continued to stare into Luffy’s eyes. The only thing that kept him grounded. Kept him from breaking down. Kept him from crying out. Kept him from screaming at the pews where his crew was. Even with focusing on Luffy, his mind kept reminding him of who wasn’t there, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Jean, Uni, Ikkaku, Wolf, C-

“Torao?” Luffy asked. 

Law blinked in surprise, looking over to Shanks who coughed, smiling, “Do you?” 

“I do,” Law said quickly, embarrassed. 

The rest of the pew laughed quietly at the response, seeing it as Law simply being lost in Luffy’s eyes. Unaware of the actual reason. He hoped Luffy hadn’t noticed either. 

Shanks hadn’t even finished his speech before Luffy leapt in Law’s arms, kissing him to seal their union. The pew erupted into cheers and some even tears. Cheers could be heard all the way down the mountain from the people of Wano, cheering when they heard those above loud applause. 

Luffy laughed into the kiss. Law held on to him tightly, mostly for his own support. 

“I love you Law,” Luffy said, only him being able to hear it throughout the chaos.

_The room._

_The chains._

_Kid._

_Hancock._

_Shachi._

_Penguin._

_Bepo._

“I love you too Luffy,” Law smiled at Luffy, pushing away the thoughts. Happy to focus on Luffy’s shining smile that warmed his heart. 

Turning to the crowd, Luffy announced, “Now the feast!” The rest cheered in unison with some shaking their heads at his words. 

For the party, the whole damn country of Wano was invited. The ceremony had been packed to the brim, but now everyone was free to mingle and talk with one another at the huge feast being taken place at the grounds of the newly built Flower Capital. 

Of course Luffy first went to grouge himself on the immense amount of food collected for the party. No one could be surprised by that fact. Law stayed closed by his side in the middle of the chaotic scene and was content with watching from the sideline everyone else enjoy themselves. 

But these were Luffy’s friends. Luffy’s family. Luffy’s … acquaintances? 

Either way, each one seemed intent on meeting Law and talking with the guy who managed to steal the Pirate King’s heart. That and congratulating the happy couple in general. 

It didn’t calm Law’s nerves in the slightest. Thankfully, Luffy took notice and offered his hand to hold while everyone came up to their table. 

“Luffy, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Law started. 

“Huh?” Luffy asked through all the food in his mouth. 

“Why is the mermaid princess here?” 

“She’s my friend,” 

“And the Princess of Alabasta?” 

“She’s my nakama!” 

“And sky people?” 

“My friends,” 

“Giants?” 

“My friends,” 

“I’m going to stop questioning this,” Law sighed. 

“Good job anchor!” Shanks slapped the back of Luffy hard, making him nearly choke on his food, “You managed to find someone after all!” He laughed loudly, teasing Luffy who fought back against the claims. 

“Hey, make sure this kid doesn’t go eating something that’ll kill him. Eh you’re a doctor, it works out great!” Shanks said, slapping Law’s back as well. 

“Mugiwara-boy!” 

“Ivankov!” Luffy greeted. 

“It’s great to see you with the same man who saved your life all those years back! What a love story!” Ivankov said before winking at Law, “Liked what you saw, didn’t you?” 

Law’s face burned at that, making him want to protest at the suggestion. 

The rest of the party went on mostly the same. Meeting and talking to the particular line of Luffy’s friends, only for him to be pulled away for a dance in the middle of town. The only way to describe the party was distariously and exhaustingly fun. Law was even able to meet Baby 5 again who also had gotten married to that one gladiator at Dressrosa. 

When Law had gotten tired and slept on the table the party went on the same as if he had never been asleep. He should have expected this given how long the party after defeating Kaido had been. 

Talking with Luffy was one of the more calming moments. Sometimes, Law’s eyes would still drift into the crowd. Especially after two days of straight partying, Law could have sworn he saw some of his crew at times. He knew better, that was only his brain messing with him. 

“And then Nami told me, I got eaten by a snake! I couldn’t believe it, but then we were stuck in the snake with a little girl, that’s her over there Asia. She’s gotten so much bigger from … Torao?” 

“Yes, I’m listening.” Law said, turning his head back quickly. 

He hadn’t. 

Luffy frowned, “You getting tired?” 

“Distracted, sorry Luffy,” Law said, giving a smile. 

The blank stare Luffy gave Law made his heart sink a bit. It lifted when Luffy smiled at him back. 

“The party is going on too long for you huh?” Luffy asked. “I’m sorry. If you want to stay-” “No, no! We can go to our room if you want?” Luffy asked. 

The still full table of food concerned Law. He wanted to leave even though there was so much food left to eat? But he is getting exhausted from all the noise. 

“Sure,” Law nodded. 

“You’re not thinking about other guys right?” Luffy asked, his forehead wrinkled with worry.

Law gasped for air to respond, “N-no … I’m not Lu-Ah!”

Luffy pressed the button on the controller once more, increasing the vibrations inside of Law.

Luffy basked at the sight in front of him. Enjoying every bit of it.

In the suite of the Kozuki castle had a huge bed that Luffy was sure to make use of. Law’s arms spread out wide and chained with weakened seastone to each side of the bedpost. He tugged and pulled at them to no avail. His eyes blindfolded from seeing what actions Luffy would take to next. Luffy allowed Law’s long, smooth legs to be free, only to see them twitch and shake slightly at times. 

The best part though, had to be the mini toy up Law’s ass, vibrating at a very low speed. Just enough to make him squirm but certainly not enough to do anything more than hard.

“Do you like the toy Torao?” Luffy asked excitedly, “Franky made it and snuck to me before the wedding. I didn’t know what it was at first but after I found out, I knew I had to try it on you!” 

Law’s chest heaved up and down, “I … Luffy I want to come …”

“It’s only been ten minutes Toraooo, and it’s on its second lowest setting!” Luffy whined before his voice darkened, “Besides, you’ve been more distracted from me lately. I can’t have that, you’re supposed to be mine. We made a vow!” 

Law nodded in response, not trusting his voice at the moment. The vibrations were low but he had a hard time keeping his legs spread wide and open.

A hand fluttered and ran along Law’s chest, making his back arch upwards into the touch. Gently, Luffy moved his hands to trace the tattoos on Law’s chest with only the lightest of touches.

The small movements were enough to make Law almost whine at them. He wanted more but couldn’t bring himself to beg. Yet.

“Keep your legs open for me Torao,” Luffy said in a low voice, continuing to drag his fingers along Law’s neck. 

Keeping a whimper in, Law begrudgingly moved his legs wider like Luffy wanted. Even if he knew the chains wouldn’t break, Law continued to twist and tug at the ones around his wrists. The low vibrant going straight to his groin made his chest heave. Not hearing Luffy talk, as well as not being able to see him, began to worry Law for what could come next. Or did it excite him?

A yelp escaped Law’s throat when a sharp pain came from his upper inner thigh. His legs jolted but got held down by two strong hands. 

Even though the pain remained, something wet slid across his skin. Law realized that Luffy had bit him very close to his groin. Lufff hummed against the thigh, nuzzling the bitten area then groin, only making Law harder than before.

“Still thinking about it?” Luffy asked.

“No,” Law answered, breathlessly.

Another yelp came from Law with the other bite Luffy gave him on the opposite thigh. Luffy took extreme pleasure in marking the inners of Law’s thighs repeatedly, only to lick the bites gently soon after. 

“Can I- I come now?” Law asked, feeling himself already close.

The only response Luffy gave was increasing the vibrations by two more settings. Law’s body twisted and arched. Moans and whimpers, that Law could no longer hold in, escaped. 

“You’ll be fine Torao. It's so hot seeing you like this,” Luffy grinned, “Just a bit more,” 

As though the vibrator wasn’t enough, Luffy began to poke and prod at the vibrator. Moving around inside of Law, making his toes curl from the touches.

“Luffy I swear, I am not interested in any other- mmAH!” Law moaned loudly. “It hit the spot didn't it?” Luffy asked excitedly while Law panted. 

Seeing the opportunity, Luffy increased the vibrations to its highest setting. There was no holding back from Law anymore. His body shook, his legs constantly moving in and out to try to comply with Luffy’s previous demand. Drool spilled from the right side of Law’s mouth. 

“You like it right Torao? I can only make these noises come out from you, ya know?” Luffy said, laying on Law’s chest, whispering the words into his ear. 

Law could only pant and moan loudly at the pleasure building up. 

“Lu- Luffy, I need you,”

Luffy stopped at this then gave a small smile. 

With a press of a button the vibrations stopped immediately, conflicting Law’s feelings of the loss. Law continued breathing heavily with his dick leaking pre-cum and left unbearable hard. Luffy moved forward, capturing Law’s lips. The long, sweet kiss only made Law more breathless as Luffy worked and untied the blindfold. 

“You don’t need anyone else right?” Luffy asked, gazing down at Law’s misty, barely focused eyes. 

“No,” Law answered breathlessly, “Only you Luffy,”

At that moment, Luffy’s breath hitched a bit. Law underneath him, withering from pleasure, looked so beautiful. Those lust filled, half lidded gray eyes left him in a trance. 

This man could kill him and Luffy would probably thank him.

With a grin, Luffy moved to position himself between Law’s legs. Carefully, he pulled the vibrator out of Law causing a small moan to escape. 

“It’s alright Torao,” Luffy said, lubing himself up, staring at Law’s hazy expression. “I won’t tease you that long,” Luffy said with a laugh.

Slowly, Luffy began to push himself inside of Law. He relished in the hot, slick walls that clamped down on Luffy. Law panted and groaned at the feeling, his legs fidgeting much more than before.

Luffy gave a mischievous smile, grabbing Law's thighs, lifting them up a bit for him to go deeper inside Law. The sweet noises from Law only encouraged Luffy, taking in Law’s appearance of being an absolutely wrecked, mesmerizing mess. 

Law’s mind couldn’t focus on anything but Luffy’s cock bulging inside him. Even with him being stretched beforehand, as the other times, his stomach still couldn’t help but feel he was being split open. But it still wasn’t enough.

“Please … please, please,” Law chanted in a trance, “Luffy … please move...” 

WIth Luffy holding his legs, Law still hopelessly tried to move his hip against Luffy for some sort of friction. 

“Torao, you’re so adorable,” Luffy whispered, before moving slowly out and inside of him. 

Staring directly at Law, Luffy could see Law’s eyes rolling back with each thrust. His face burning and chest moving up and down heavily. 

“You’re not alone Torao, you have me. I’ll always be with you,” Luffy said through his own small pants.

The drool built up in Law’s mouth nearly choked him as Luffy began to move faster, holding on to his legs to keep him in place. Luffy couldn’t tell if Law could hold himself together any longer.

“I’m … I’m here for you too … Luffy-ah!” Law moaned.

Those simple words made Luffy go near animalistic. Pounding into Law rougher and harder than he had been before. 

“You do this to me … You drive me crazy, you know?” Luffy asked while Law could only whimper and beg. “Torao, I can’t be by anyone else … so please … don’t leave me for someone else,” 

Feeling Law wrapped around him, knowing that _he_ was the only person who could wreck Law like this. The only person who’d ever see these beautiful expressions from him. 

The only person Law would ever want. 

“I won’t Luffy … Can I please-”

“You’ve been so good for me. You can come now,” Luffy said, lost in Law’s eyes. 

The rapids movements from Luffy shook the bed back and forth while Law’s legs did the same. Law’s hole squeezed tightly around Luffy, making him grunt from the pleasure. Shaking and trembling as Law cummed with a loud moan. 

Luffy wasn’t done with him. Continuing to ride him out until Luffy cummed inside of Law, his hot cum filling him. 

Luffy couldn’t help but feel proud of the fact that he was still inside of him, even with his duck out.

“You okay Torao?” Luffy asked peppering Law’s sweaty and teary face with kisses. He moved to take off the cuffs from Law to allow him to move again. 

“Luffy … that’s why … you wanted to leave …” Law said tiredly. “Yeah, you got me,” Luffy laughed, taking off one side, “I do wanna spend some time with my husband ya know, everyone else was taking up your time.”

“They went to both of us, not just me,” Law pointed out. 

_It’s not just them who were taking up your time. You keep thinking about them instead of me,_ Luffy thought to himself. 

“Still taking my husband away,” Luffy chuckled, blushing just as the use of the word. Husband. That’s right, Law was completely his now.

Law smiled back, “They could never take me away. But I am tired as hell, I don’t think I can move right now, Luffy,” 

Laying next to each other, Luffy ran his hands through Law’s hair, holding him close. Law placed his head under Luffy’s chin for comfort. Being so exhausted and sore, Law drifted from consciousness much faster. 

Sleep didn’t reach Luffy like it had Law. 

Standing on the balcony of their room, Luffy stared out into the ocean ahead. The dark ocean reflected the white light of the large moon. The party ended shortly after they left, most staying behind before they continued their journey back home. Taking a glance inside, Law slept soundly while hugging himself under the covers. 

Sighing, Luffy couldn’t help but wonder if Sabo had been right. 

Keep Law a bit closer. _Make_ him forget the past. After all, everything he needed was right here. All he needed was him right?

So why does he keep bringing up his crew so much?

Luffy gritted his teeth at the thought of them trying to take Law away from him. Law was safer by him anyways. They couldn’t even dare come close to how much Luffy loved him. 

But day by day … he seemed to be getting worse. What happened before? What changed? He was fine after the situation with Kid. So why are his stares getting more and more distant? 

If Law hadn’t been asleep so close by, Luffy would have yelled in frustration. Coming up with a solution on his own proved more difficult than Luffy had hoped.

He should just ask Law what he would like, anything but giving him back of course.

Give him an island, gold, anything. 

Luffy would do it without hesitation.

He couldn’t let Law back down to that depressed state again. Not when he had been so happy with him before. 

Somehow, some way, he needed to figure out how to make it up to Law. 

Luffy would ask what Law would like tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for the line "Guilt riddled his mind, thinking back to how he abandoned them on Wano.": At this point, Law only believes that he abandoned them, not that he was taken by Luffy. It's him trying to make himself believe Luffy is still good.
> 
> Two more chapters to go before the end, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Quick edit but my goal to complete this entire fic by the end of the week, hopefully I can!


	9. Dawn's Coming Towards Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law answers Luffy's question.

“As if one party wasn’t enough,” Sanji scoffed. 

“Torao likes the idea!” Luffy defended. 

“You just want another feast!” Sanji pulled at Luffy’s cheek. 

The two walked through the small town in the middle of the Grand Line. Picking up supplies and food, the crew split up into groups. Luffy had been told by Nami to talk to Sanji about his suggestion. To say the least, Sanji wasn’t very on board. 

“Luffy, you should do something different. Something sweet, something romantic,” Sanji said dramatically. 

“Food can be sweet,” Luffy grumbled. 

“Law probably doesn’t want a huge feast for a wedding anniversary. Besides, you two don’t really have to celebrate it. It’s been only a year, most people don’t celebrate those things until later.” Sanji said, picking through the vegetables at a stand. 

Most of the town had decided to take refuge, not expecting the King of the Pirates crew to show up so suddenly. Not to mention so casually. 

“But this is special,” Luffy protested. 

“If it’s so damn special why are you only throwing a banquet for the special day?” Sanji asked, “Do something different. Something unique. Unexpected … I take that one back.” 

“Why did you and Nami have to say no,” Luffy whined, “Coming up with something different is hard.” 

“For one, don’t think with your stomach!” Sanji said before muttering to himself, “What am I saying? After years of that, why would he listen now?” 

As Luffy sulked, he continued to follow Sanji around the town anyways. Luffy had hoped that there’d be some stall or place in the town to give him an idea. Turning back, Sanji began to get tired of the act. 

“Think to yourself, ‘What does Law want?’ Or ‘What would make him happy?’” Sanji said, “After all this time, you wanna show that you are considerate of him. You have no idea how much shit Law puts up with you, it’s insane.” 

“He likes collecting coins. He likes wandering around a lot,” Luffy muttered, kicking a rock, “He likes reading.” “The anniversary is in three months anyways. That’s a good time away,” Sanji pointed out. 

“Yeah, but what if I want to go to an island?” Luffy asked. “Okay you have a point there,” Sanji said, “Either way, we’re done with our part. Maybe the next island we can ask around for an interesting location to visit?” 

“Oh that sounds like a great idea!” Luffy said. 

“Hopefully it’s more welcoming than this one was,” Sanji noted as they made their way back to the ship. Sanji made sure to leave a good amount of money to pay for the food he took from the stalls. It was a shame he didn’t get to speak with any of the vendors.

Only half the crew were already there with the other half arriving with Sanji and Luffy. 

“Luffy we can set course for the next island as soon as we get everything on board,” Nami informed him.

“Wher-“

“Luffy!” Chopper screamed out.

Everyone’s attention turned to Chopper who ran as fast as he could down the path with tears in his eyes. Robin followed not too far behind with a slight panicked expression.

No Law in sight.

Law had gone with them to get medical supplies.

“Where is he?” Luffy demanded.

The immediate thoughts that occurred to Luffy were:  _ Where is he? Is he safe? Who do I have to beat the hell out of to get him? If anyone put a finger on Torao, I’ll kill them. _

“He escaped from our sight,” Robin replied breathlessly. 

“He left a note,” Chopper said through teary eyes. Hurriedly, Chopper handed the note to Luffy. Opening it, it was clearly Law’s handwriting saying;

_ Remember that question you asked me, after our wedding?  _

_ I know the answer. _

_ I’ll be back, don’t worry. _

  * _Trafalgar D. Water Law_



The rage that had been built up inside of Luffy nearly exploded if not for Luffy realizing what happened. Luffy defused his own anger, reading the words over and over. 

“Your orders Captain?” Zoro said. 

Snapping his head upwards, Luffy answered, “Set sail immediately. We’re leaving the Grand Line.” With that the crew scattered, working fast to put the supplies back and stored in the ship. Luffy turned to Sanji, “Sanji, you used to live in the North Blue right?” 

“It’s been a long time,” Sanji answered. 

“We’re going there, so if there’s anything you know, tell Nami.” Luffy ordered. 

A look from Zoro didn’t go unnoticed by Luffy. His face stony and serious as ever, but Luffy could read it easily. 

_ You can’t keep letting this happen. It has to  _ stop _.  _

“Zoro, trust me. It’s the last,” Luffy said, in an acerbic tone.

Zoro nodded before going off to help the rest of the crew set sail. Taking one more look at the paper, Luffy thought back to his and Sanji’s conversation earlier. 

_ What Law wants. _

Waves crashed harshly against the ship. The constant tilting and shifting making some of the crew sick in return. Orders screamed above the howling winds that surrounded them. The rain poured heavily enough to act as a screen of distrotation. 

One figure stood alone against the rear of the ship. 

Chaos and the running of men throughout the ship contrasted with the still figure. 

Despite the sharp and quick movements of the ship, the floor moving so fast many stumbled on their own two feet, the person remained still. Unusually still. 

It didn’t go unnoticed by the crew, but there was no time to worry about something as small as that. 

The storm could wreck their ship the very next second. 

The commander of the ship, the leader of the small group of authorized explorers, led his crew adequately enough to get the ship further and further away from the storm. 

When clear skies appeared at last, the crew breathed a sigh of relief. It stayed in their minds that the dangers of the Grand Line would only come back again. But the crew was almost there, almost making it to the reverse mountain. 

The commander watched as the crew worked to fix the fresh wounds of the ship. 

A tremor rocked the ship. The crew watched their surroundings carefully in response. Another shake to the boat. The crew yelled for their commander, to receive orders and in fear.

No response could come from the commander before a loud splash erupted from the water. A long necked Sea King made itself known. The crew split between being in fear of their life and readying their swords and weapons for a fight.

A roar from the Sea King made some members stumble back from just how deafening and powerful it was.

The commander knew it himself, even as he screamed at his men to be ready, he knew they couldn’t win. They had never seen a Sea King of this size, nor dealt with one. All their journey for nothing.

But the crew understood themselves that if they were to die, they would die not as cowards.

With only final order, the commander turned back to the Sea King to deal the first blow when someone stepped in front of it,

Wearing a black coat but baggy pants, the figure in one swift motion, chopped the head off the beast.

It’s head dropped on the boat, the figure moving gracefully around it to sit on the top. The person sat casually on it as though the monster had meant nothing to them. 

The crew’s shock turned quickly to fear as the head lunged at them. The head, eyes, mouth moved despite the body being no longer there.

The commander cautiously stepped forward, the figure holding it back on its own through some way of their own. Getting a glance just under the coat, the commander nearly dropped to his knees.

Trafalgar Law, surgeon of death and part of  _ the  _ Pirate King’s crew.

“It seems I’ve just saved all your lives, unless you’d like for me to take that favor back,” Law asked, letting the sea monster’s head snap in anger towards the crew. 

“You’re-” one of the lower crew members started.

“I’d recommend you change course. I understand this ship is heading towards the West Blue, correct?” Law asked sternly. 

“Yes,” the commander answered. 

Narrowing his eyes, Law said, “That won’t do, I need this ship to head towards the North Blue.”

No one in the crew said a word. The commander was on the verge of speaking out against the idea. 

“Or I could kick you all off ship and do it myself. Need I remind you just who you’re dealing with?” Law questioned. He needed a strong stance. He hadn’t been seen without the King of the Pirates by his side for so long that it diminished his own crueler, powerful reputation. 

That and some people merely called him the Queen or Consort of the Pirates, whatever the person preferred. Some went as far as to say he was Luffy’s bitch. That was never taken kindly from Luffy. 

“We’ll take you to the North Blue, but spare our lives in return.” the commander requested. 

“It’s half a day away, I’d suggest no one try anything until then. Drop me off at a nearby island and you’ll keep your heads,” 

“Understood,” 

“I’m going to also need to borrow your snail for a bit,” Law added. 

Only one person tried to attack Law that night. 

Rather foolishly too given the time of the attack was  _ after _ they had gone over into the North Blue. Law didn’t have much time to deal with them so he let their body wander around headless for a while, freaking out the other crew members when they woke to the sound of banging and crashing. 

Stopping at a nearby island, Law gave the head back much to the surprise of the other crew members. The island had ports, meaning there were other ships he could hope aboard to his actual destination. 

“I want to make it clear that I never got on this ship,” Law said to the commander of the ship. He had gotten onto the island while the rest of the crew stayed behind to make the trip back to the West Blue. 

“It’s not ideal to inform the government you let a wanted criminal ride along with you,” the commander responded, nodding in agreement. 

Leaving the crew to explore the rest of the island, Law tried to keep the thoughts of them possibly running into the Strawhats. He doubted it but there was also a possibility. He never actually expected Luffy to just sit still and wait for him, it was never in his nature after all. After many failed plans and strategies, Law would know. 

Getting around to the port, Law found a decently sized boat to take him to where he needed to be. Being the small boat, reminded him of the time of him and Corazon sailing together. Staring out into the blue sky, Law thought back to when Corazon had been trying to save him for many months. Despite all his protesting, despite his willingness to die. 

That reminded him of his time at Dressrosa.

_ “Torao! I’m here to save you!”  _

_ “The alliance between me and your crew is over!” _

_ “That’s pretty selfish of you. You can’t decide that. I’ll decide when it’s over, so you be quiet.” _

He found himself laughing at the memory. At the time he had been pissed at Luffy for saying something so bold and idiotic. But it made him be able to draw the lines of similarity between Luffy and Corazon. Both times, he thought he would die only to be pulled out of it by force from another. 

Taking stops for food and supplies, avoiding the Navy, and stealing a sword off a marine from afar, Law made it to his destination after a couple of days of travel. 

Flevance. 

Goosebumps riddle his skin at the very sight. 

Only rubble and a few fences closing the area off. One couldn’t even call it much of a city anymore. Regardless, a chill ran up his spine when the boat touched land. 

In his eyes, he could flicker between the sight of the beautiful white city, the remains of it, and the burning, screaming city. As though to spite him, that day seared itself within his memory for years. 

How many years can a person relive the same day? 

Law hoped he had the answer today, as he stepped one shaky foot onto the solid ground. Each step closer, dragged him down. Weights on his legs increased with another step. His thoughts moved rapidly, placing images of what the city used to look like.

Then it went blank. 

Mindlessly, he wandered the area. No longer registering the significance of the place, of the people, of the past. Through all these factors, his body still knew where he had to go, still remembered the path it had always used to take. 

The path that led him here. 

The gates, iron but brittle, still remained. The hospital building is nothing more than a collection of rubble and dust. The hospital he spent many years in, studying in, living in, loving in. Being loved. The gates that were supposed to protect those inside. 

Nothing but the gates and him. 

The gates and him. 

Taking the sword in his hands, Law stabbed the decaying stone in the ground. 

Reaching up, he took his hat off his head. 

_ I’m sorry Lammy, it’s time.  _

Walking away from the town, the only remnants of a soul being there was the white spotted hat resting atop of a sword in the ground. 

Two more stops. Or he hoped it was two more stops. If the second didn’t pan out, Law wasn’t sure what he would do. Staring out into the sea, Law knew there were only a few places he could try before he was out of leads. 

Minion island is bitter as ever. 

The mountain top of the island didn’t exist anymore. Most of the buildings had changed from fourteen years ago, rebuilt. It wasn’t nearly as snowy as that day, and yet it was just as frigid. The island nearby, Swallow island, easily could be seen from where Law stood. 

Hard footsteps behind him came down on the snow. 

“You’re not who I called for,” Law said simply, not turning to face them. 

“He’s not going to make it,” XDrake answered sternly, “Transmission was intercepted, so I’m sent here to get you before the Pirate King notices. After you’ll be used as a hostage to make him turn himself in.” 

“How terrifying,” Law said boredly, “A war could be started, oh no.” 

“This isn’t a game, get out of here before my crew sees you.” XDrake ordered aggressively. 

“You seem to have a habit of trying to save me. Playing hero?” Law shrugged, “I came here for Senguko, but you can at least give him this,” 

Law handed him a small vial, same kinds that would be used from marines. 

“Where did you-” 

“Stole it from a marine officer. Found it fitting this way,” Law said. 

The contents was information he wondered if Sengoku would find useful. The wedding gave him no chance to share with him, given he left soon after to avoid suspicion from the Navy. Talking about the reason behind the Will of D, it’s meaning, why Corazon might have first talked to him all those years back. 

“Why do you even trust me with this?” XDrake asked, “I could get my men on you right now and it’d be over.” 

“You wouldn’t start a war over something so petty. Besides, you’ve been the most straight laced pirate I’ve ever seen. Oh that’s right, marine,” Law corrected, “You’ve also got a first hand witness account on just how chaotic things can get when Mugiwara-ya wants something.” 

“Doesn’t explain the message,” 

“I’ve seen the kinds of marines who open a message not meant for them, you’re nowhere close to that,” Law said. 

Vergo had opened his near immediately. 

XDrake held it carefully in his hands. 

Striking contrast that wouldn’t mean much to anyone but to Law, it did. 

“I have to leave either way. Your unit is too close,” Law said. 

“Wait, he told me to ask you if you got to see it?” XDrake asked. 

“I believe the flowers are a bit much, just like him. A fitting memorial,” Law said. Where Corazon died, a small tribute still stood. Fresh flowers place, that Law could only assume was placed very recently. 

“Crap, go!” XDrake whispered-yelled, spotting his group over the snow. 

“Till next time XDrake-ya,” Law said, shambling himself away, back to his small boat. He eyed Swallow island, the island remained the same, being in the shape of a bird. 

The final stop. 

What Law hoped was the final stop. He didn’t have much time anyways, too long he waited on Minion island. Swallow island wasn’t very far but it was easier for Law to move the boat with his ability. Sailing would increase his chances of being seen. 

His black, long coat wrapped around him tightly as he got off the boat once more. Being on Swallow island started giving him a nostalgic feeling as he walked through the town. The night had already passed long ago. 

No one on the street, the only person he could see was a homeless man in the alleyway. He was thankful it was late in the night. Not many people to see him, not many people to hide himself from.

Stopping, Law looked at the pub nearby. 

If this place didn’t work he would have to try another and another, until he has no time left. He can’t afford to stay forever in search. 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he entered the dark pub. 

His guess was right after all. 

Shachi clearing a table of a couple empty bottles, Bepo shoving a box in the back, Penguin cleaning up the counter.

“Sorry, we’re closing tonight man. Come back tomorrow,” Penguin said, not lifting his head from cleaning the counter.

“I just need one drink,” Law answered. 

A glass shattered against the ground. 

“What the fuck,” Shachi said breathlessly, no longer holding the empty bottles. 

Penguin stilled. 

Bepo’s mouth gaped. 

Shifting on his feet awkwardly, Law said, “If you want me to leave, I’ll leave.” 

Minutes later, the four are seated at a round table in silence. A bottle in front of Law but his nerves kept him from reaching out to open it. 

“What the fuck Cap- … Law,” Shachi said, rubbing his forehead. 

“Is everyone else …?” Law asked carefully. 

“We split off over a year ago. Gave up trying to get you back after your wedding shit,” Shachi said, glaring at him. 

“I see,” Law’s eyes welled slightly, he didn’t trust himself to talk. He didn’t know what he expected. Of course they wouldn’t all be together after so long.

“How could you?” Bepo asked suddenly.

Law’s heart clenched.

“We tried for so long to bring you back, Law. We tried so hard, only to see you completely forget about us. Did we not matter to you that much?!” Bepo’s fists slammed the table.

“Bepo, we should let him talk,” Penguin said, holding on to his shoulder. 

“How are you so calm about this?!” Bepo asked, before starting to sob. 

“Bepo, trust me, I’m upset too but,” Shachi said shakily before turning to Law, “he should explain himself first.” 

“Law, what happened to you?” Penguin asked, gravely. 

The question made Law’s throat close up. He swallowed slowly the drink he had taken. It was mostly for confidence. 

“Can you ask questions at the end?” Law asked quietly. 

The three gave each other a look before nodding to him. 

So he explained. 

Some parts of his story Law realized were harder to explain than others. He had expected certains things, like what happened with Hancock and Kid. Those he had expected to be hard. But for everything. 

Each one, he felt shame for. 

Every action he took, he felt shame for it when he hadn’t before. 

Before he hadn’t cared too much, Luffy had always calmed those thoughts. Now that he wasn’t here, it only made him anxious.

The stares from Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin didn’t ease his struggle. In response he kept his head low, not meeting their eyes. His hands moved constantly, almost distractingly. At times, he would have to stop his leg from shaking. 

Law's heart pounded loudly in his ears as he finished. 

The silence between the four only made his heart beat seem louder. 

“That’s it,” Law whispered. 

“Captain,” 

At first, Law lifted his head to them only to be stopped. Bepo tackled Law in a hug, nearly knocking the chair back. In between his loud sobbing, Bepo apologized profusely. 

The reaction stilled Law in confusion. 

“Bepo wha-” 

Law stopped himself when he saw Shachi and Penguin also in tears. 

_ What? There’s something wrong. What’s wrong? Why are you all crying? _ Law couldn’t voice the thoughts aloud. 

This entire time he was prepared for the insults. For yelling. For some kind of fight. He didn’t understand. He couldn’t understand. 

“Why are you sorry?” Law asked, confused, “I’m the one who left,” 

“No you didn’t leave Captain,” Penguin said, “He took you. He changed you.”

“He didn’t-” 

“What was killing the Pirate Empress then?” Shachi asked, his voice cracking, “That’s not normal,” “He was protecting me,” Law deflected, “I feel safe with Luffy. I know it’s not what you want to hear but …” 

Drawing a shaky breath, Bepo let go but held on to his shoulders. “I can’t be without him. I do love him,”

“Then why come back?” Penguin asked. 

That made Law stop. 

“If you’re content, as you say you are. Why did you come back to find us?” Penguin asked again. 

“He asked me what I wanted. I wanted to see you guys one more time, to say sorry. I didn’t mean for it to end this way. I wish it had ended differently, but I am happier where I am at now,” Law said. 

“And Flevance?” Shachi asked. 

“I needed to leave it behind. I think I have now,” Law said, softly petting Bepo’s fur. It was comforting. He relaxed while he did it, not being able to do that in so long. Bepo still sniffled but didn’t pull away from him. 

“So you’re going back?” Bepo asked, tearfully. Bepo moved his paws over Law’s ring on his finger.

“Yes, I am.” 

Shachi stood from his chair ready to protest when Penguin stopped him. 

“Shachi don’t-” 

“You’re not just going to let this happen!” 

“We can’t do anything either way,” Penguin shook his head before turning back to Law, “Do you really want to go back?” 

Without hesitation Law agreed. 

“See?” Penguin told Shachi. 

Shachi opened his mouth but closed it, sighing in defeat. 

“It may not be the most ideal way but,” Law started, “can we all share a drink together again?”

The three agreed instantly. 

“Want to hear about Raftle?” Law asks with a grin.

Sharing stories, the three talked the rest of the night away. No tears, no thoughts of the past, just them hanging out together. Law exchanged his wild stories of his adventures while the other three mentioned theirs. It was as though they never left each other, going right back where they left off. 

The sun cracked against the pub’s windows, their laughter still strong until the morning. 

“Dawn huh?” Law said before starting to stand, “I believe this is my signal.” 

The other three stopped slowly. 

Bepo spoke first, “Captain, will you  _ ever _ come back?” 

“I’ll try, not really my choice. But this is me making it up to you. I’m sorry, if I don’t,” Law said sadly. 

Tearfully, the three gave a huge group hug around Law. Law hugs right back, glad to finally make some amends with them. Even if he couldn’t make amends with all of his former crewmates, at least it was these three. 

They walked Law out as he left. They waved at him, sobbing but waved him goodbye. Law couldn’t hold it in himself either, smiling but tears coming down his face. He hoped he could come back one day. 

Walking through the town, Law wiped the evidence of crying away. Continuing onwards, Law wondered where he would find the Strawhat’s ship. They had to have been following after him, close behind, he was sure of it. 

Taking a break in an alley, Law rested against the wall. He went through the ports that they could possibly stop at. More than likely the one closest to Minion Island would be taken. Now that daytime had come, people began to wander about in the town making it harder to move around.

Something seemed to be happening as many people were running about the town in fear. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight, people huddled over newspapers, talking frantically. 

Sighing, Law used his ability to switch a rock for a newspaper in a nearby person’s hands. The person whirled in surprise, now holding a rock. Law ignored it as he looked at the newspaper, before he nearly yelled in surprise. 

The headline made his shoulders tense, he bit the inside of cheek so hard it nearly drew blood. His breathing became heavy, he read the paragraphs over and over, realizing that this couldn’t be a joke. 

_ Doflamingo Escapes Impel Down: Former Shichibukai, on June… _

The floor beneath his feet swayed. Law threw the newspaper down in anger. He didn’t know what to do at that moment. Until he remembered the ports. 

Pushing the news aside, Law focused on getting back to Luffy. He could reconvene with him, talk to him about what they could do or what they should do. All Law understood was that he was in fact overthinking this situation. It was doubtful Doflamingo would even do anything directly to him.

The only thing that made him doubt it was that Luffy would not at all be happy with him. He knew it when he left and he knew it now. 

Law would deal with that immediately. 

But Doflamingo is another case altogether. 

Even if Luffy is furious with him, he’ll listen to what he has to say. Law will make sure to bring it up after Luffy after this day. Just get by this day, get to him by today. 

Moving carefully around the town until he made it back to the outskirts. There the Sunny sailed into the port, just on time. Law smiled at his estimation was correct. 

It was easy to see the monster trio jump out of the ship eagerly. The others were not even ready to leave but they still talked with each other. It was too far to hear but Law knew he was just within range. 

A quick shambles and Law got on the Sunny in an instant.

“Hey! Are you sure he made it here?” Usopp asked the three pirates who were getting on to the mainland and off the boat.

“Most likely he’s here!” Luffy said.

“This weather sucks, we should leave soon as possible,” Zoro said, rubbing his arms.

“It’s strange actually having to use a regular compass,” Nami commented, “But don’t keep us too long we-“

“Nami’s right, there’s a navy base nearby. Shouldn’t stay too long,” 

The rest of the crew turned around in shock to see Law casually leaning against the railing on the second floor. He looked at them with his usual neutral face.

“Besides, we don’t have any business here.” Law continued, unbothered by their reaction.

Without a word, Luffy pulled himself up to the floor Law stood at. Law awaited for Luffy’s reaction, who stared expressionlessly at him. The rest of the crew remained silent, watching quietly for their captain’s reaction.

“Here,” Luffy said, holding out Law’s abandoned hat to him.

“I left-”

“I gave my straw hat back but ended up keeping it. You should too,” Luffy said simply. 

Staring at him, dumbfounded, Law slowly reached, taking the hat back. 

A large grin appeared on Luffy’s face then he turned to his crew saying, “Alright! Back to the Grand Line everyone!” 

Not being the reaction Law expected from him but welcomed it nonetheless. 

“Mugiwara!” 

Everyone’s heads turned to XDrake’s voice, his fleet coming close behind them. There was no letting him off this time.

“He’s in the North Blue?” Sanji questioned in surprise.

“Yeah that one’s on me,” Law said to the crew. 

“Are you just leading them to us?!” Nami yelled. 

“I lost him for at least three hours. Don’t tell his crew, he let me escape.” Law said, making sure the ship was out of earshot. 

“He’s still a good guy!” Luffy laughed. 

Placing his hat back on his head, Law smiled in Luffy’s direction who was giving orders to the rest of the crew.

Finally he could move on from his crew to this one at last.

However, Law underestimated one factor; Luffy’s ability to make sure he wouldn’t be able to walk properly for the next two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shachi and the others letting Law go had more to do with that Luffy would only take him back anyways. And Law might be too far gone (sort of is, sorry, not sorry)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Last one will come soon!


	10. There With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law gets a day of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic Depictions of Violence

The bright sunlight blinded Law. He groaned at his eyes feeling the burning sun directly on them. Even if he had cracked them open just a bit, Law knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. Knowing that, Law rolled over in the sheets, fruitlessly attempting to go back to sleep. His hands moved around the bed, feeling for Luffy only to touch the soft sheets. 

Huffing, Law sat up, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. Looking down at the empty spot in the bed, Law sighed. He wasn’t worried exactly, Luffy had been leaving the ship a lot lately. Especially with Zoro, Sanji, and Jinbe. Where would he go? Everytime he asked, Luffy would always change the subject. Not very subtle might he add. 

Still, Law hadn’t realized how reliant he became on Luffy’s constant cuddling. At first he hated waking up only to feel suffocated by Luffy’s stretched arms. He swore Luffy could have accidentally crushed him in his sleep with his monstrous strength. 

From the crow’s nest window, the island they stopped at three days ago could be seen clearly. The island gave a strange aura despite how normal it appeared. A town somewhere, people walking around without fear. Very strange given nothing in the New World is normal. 

Raising his arms and laying back against the bed, Law stretched to relax his muscles. He picked up his discarded pants off the floor, only sleeping in his yellow sweatshirt and boxers. Honestly, he didn’t have the energy to leave the crow’s nest, but he wanted to see if Luffy was still on the ship. 

Shambling himself to the kitchen with his sword, Law muttered a greeting to Sanji. Sanji nearly dropped the plates in his hands in response. 

“Geez, I’m never going to get used to that,” Sanji said, “Don’t you worry if you’re going to pop in at the wrong moment?” “Haven’t yet, besides it’s not too hard to check who’s where,” Law said, taking the coffee cup from Sanji’s hand. 

“Some crazy stuff happening in the world that’s for sure,” Sanji muttered tossing over a newspaper to Law. 

Taking a glance at it, Law read the headline: _Buggy the Clown Defeats Weevil!_ The article went into detail about how Buggy, the former warlord, defeated the self-proclaimed son of the deceased Whitebeard. Narrowing his eyes at the paper, not very fazed by the news. In fact, he was more interested in the next page over. The papers detached from the newspaper.

“Warlords fighting each other isn’t anything we haven’t seen before but I’m surprised it’s still happening,” Sanji said, nodding his head towards Law. “Yeah, powerful people would fight each other,” Law muttered absently mindedly. 

“The crew’s out in town right now. There’s some temple nearby, Robin’s in the library though.” Sanji explained, preparing some lunch over the stove. “Luffy’s out?” Law asked, not looking up from the newspaper. “Yeah, went with Jinbe,” Sanji said, but Law caught the small hesitation in his voice. 

“Did you check the other page?” Law asked, holding the newspaper up for Sanji to see. 

The spoon in his hand fumbled. 

The cook’s mouth opened in surprise, “Holy shit,” 

What Law held up was his own, newly printed bounty poster, now holding a rather ridiculous number on it. That wasn’t the surprising part though, it now read ONLY ALIVE. The last time someone had that on their poster, it hadn’t been easy to get them back after being captured. 

“Someone’s desperate,” Law muttered. 

“That’s nowhere close to what that means!” Sanji yelled, visibly freaking out, “This isn’t just _anyone_ wants you brought to them alive. This is someone with a lot of influence and power in the government to change a poster like that. Do you have any idea who would want you brought back alive to them?” 

“The government.” 

“That’s the point of a wanted poster!” 

“I’m not joking about that. My fruit, before I consumed it, went at a rather high price. Maybe someone needs it. Other than that, I only know a few marines personally.” Law said, “XDrake, Smoker, Koby, Sengoku to name a few. But they wouldn’t have the ability to change it. At least I don’t believe so,” 

“Could be someone else, some third party who ordered it.” Sanji muttered, taking out a cigarette from his pocket, “Either way, Luffy needs to know about this. I just hope that idiot comes back soon,” 

“Since when does the government actively try to look for pirates? If anything, it’s only if they come across the ship. There’s only a few marines that pose a real challenge anyways,” Law said. 

“It’s more to do with-” 

A loud call for Sanji came from outside the kitchen, stopping them both in their conversation. Both knowing full who was calling, sighed. 

“I didn’t even finish lunch,” Sanji said, whipping back to the food on the stove, “Can you keep your husband preoccupied for like … ever actually,” “His hunger will override that any day,” Law muttered, opening the exit to the kitchen before Luffy could barge in, “I’ll give it a go,” 

Barely closing the door in time, Luffy jumped up in front of Law, all the way from the grass area of the deck. “Torao, you’re awake! Did you go eat some food right now?” Luffy asked, while Law tried to subtlety block his way from reaching the kitchen. 

“I had some,” Law said, lying through his teeth. He had only drank that cup of coffee Sanji gave him, but Luffy didn’t have to know that. “But I want to hear about what you found on the island,” Law said smoothly. Immediately, Luffy launched into a story about some people he met while he ran off from Zoro and Jinbe. 

For distracting Luffy, getting him to ramble about his adventurous was always a go to. Not that it was very difficult to do in the first place. He did have a rather short attention span. The two walked back down to the grass area while Luffy explained his story. 

“Oh, and there’s something here I want to show you, Torao,” Luffy said, grinning wider than usually. “I’m assuming it’s a surprise huh?” Law asked. Luffy would regularly find something on a new island that warranted a ‘surprise.’ It was a gamble with his surprises. One time the ‘surprise’ did _not_ appreciate being awakened from it’s nap. Law had to put a rule that whatever Luffy wanted to show him wouldn’t try to eat them. 

“Luffy! You guys are good to go,” Zoro said, climbing back on to the ship. “Oh it’s done?” Luffy asked excitedly. Zoro had just gotten back to the ship, with Nami and Usopp following close behind, carrying some supplies they bought. “You should go now, just in case,” Zoro said, his tone dripping with a warning. 

“Aw, I wanted to eat with Torao right now,” Luffy whined. “Jinbe’s waiting!” Zoro scolded. “We should just go Luffy, it can’t take that long right?” Law asked. Luffy thought, “Well, depends…” “Okay then, on the way back I’ll buy you something to eat real quick,” Law persuaded, trying to keep him out of the kitchen. 

That suggestion made Luffy light up, “You promise?” “Of course,” Law sighed, getting a look from Nami, who knew that he didn’t have _that_ much money. _She’s going to make me go into debt like everyone else_ , Law thought regretfully to himself as Luffy began to drag Law along, excitedly. 

Getting off the ship, the two waved goodbye to the crew as they went on their way into the town. Walking Luffy continued about the people he had met, in a different side of the town. While listening to Luffy’s story, the towns folk stared and whispered at them. Those that were outside anyways, most had actually hurried inside of their houses or stalls when catching sight of them. Luffy either didn’t notice or didn’t care, but Law found himself concerned. It never had been unusual for people to flee at the sight of them, given the title Luffy held. 

But something rubbed Law the wrong way as they walked. Something didn’t feel right, making him hold on to Luffy’s hand a bit tighter. Luffy only continued on blabbering and Law tried to focus on him instead of the town's people. 

“Oh it’s over here,” Luffy said, dragging Law along by the hand. He led them into the forest, wilder part of the island, far away from the town. Deeper they went, the darker the area became despite it still being day time. 

“Jinbe!” Luffy called out, when the pair spotted him leaning against a tree. “Luffy, Law, I’m glad you came sooner,” Jinbe said, nodding them towards the area behind him. “Oh Torao, you should cover your eyes,” Luffy reminded him. Law hoped whatever the surprise was wouldn’t try to kill them. 

Covering his eyes, Law followed Luffy who lead him by his elbow. Sometimes tripping over the plant life, they kept a steady pace. Then Law’s nose wrinkled at the bitter, iron smell in the air. Blood. It’d be disappointing if he hadn’t recognized it, but it didn’t quell the sinking feeling in his stomach. Each step forward only made it stronger. 

“Okay, open them,” Luffy said, letting go of Law’s hands. 

A yell escaped Law’s throat. His feet moved backwards too fast, causing him to trip on his own feet and fall back. Luffy caught him before he fell, while Law scrambled into his arms. “Holy fuck, Luffy. Luffy what the fuck!” Law yelled in his face. “It’s okay, it’s okay Torao,” Luffy said, trying to calm Law. 

Nothing was okay. Law’s breathing became erratic just looking at the ‘surprise.’ Holding on to Luffy for dear life, Law looked back to the body. 

Hanging up from chains, attached to a huge piece of rock nearly ten times Law’s size, was Doflamingo himself. Not in prisoner clothing, just his regular strange style of clothing. Blood dripping from the side of his face, his chest barely moving up and down. Bruises and cuts littering his body. His head hung down, hiding his signature sunglasses. Doflamingo was so still, it was as though a slight movement would cause him pain.

“He can’t hurt you. He can’t hurt you,” Luffy said, cupping Law’s face in his hands, “He can’t get out either, so you’re safe.” “Luffy … is this what you’ve been doing?” Law asked cautiously. “Yes! It’s a sort of late Anniversary gift!” Luffy said with a little too much cheerfulness. “Anni … oh right,” Law said breathlessly, “I um, I appreciate the thought?” 

The coffee he drank this morning wanted to come up his throat. His mind couldn’t even process what Luffy said fully with the sudden appearance of Doflamingo in front of him. His eyes couldn’t stay away, as though trying to make sure he wouldn’t lunge at them. Law’s hands shook violently as he gripped Luffy’s shoulder and sword violently. Tempted to draw his sword but didn’t. 

“I know you were really worried when you found out. After all that you told me, I couldn’t stop myself from going after him. Sorry, it freaked you out too much,” Luffy said, half worried and half saddened by Law’s reaction. Law calmed his breathing, gathering his thoughts together.

Luffy had been right. Law had grown increasingly paranoid over the past couple of weeks since the news. Law had gotten back some nightmares because of the man, most of which Luffy caught. Having to wake him up to comfort him. Of course, Law ended up telling Luffy as much as he could. Back in Dressrosa, all Law mentioned was a bit of Corazon, just the general gist of the history between them. That time he told him almost all that he could;

_“He wanted you alive?” Luffy asked, as the two sat on the bed in the crows nest, “What did he want you for?”_

_“Luffy, there’s a certain ability you can do with my fruit. It’s why Doflamingo wanted it so badly. It grants the user the ability to perform a surgery, called the Eternal Youth Surgery,” Law explained._

_“Makes sense cause you’re a surgeon,” Luffy shrugged._

_“This surgery comes with a grave cost Luffy,” Law scolded slightly, “The user themself will die as a result of the surgery.”_

_Luffy’s feet slammed against the floor as he jumped up to stand. His expression furious as he yelled, “He wanted you to die for him?! That’s what he was asking you when I was fighting Bellamy? And when you didn’t … he tried to kill you.”_

_“I didn’t do it, you’re right. Not even when he offered me anything in return, I refused. I have no interest in using such a surgery,” Law said calmly._

_In return, Luffy began to calm down but remained angered, “Even after all that, Mingo still wanted you dead. Law, you don’t have to worry about him. I will never allow him to hurt you again,”_

He stayed true to his word. 

Doflamingo couldn’t hurt him like this.

Without a second thought, Law enveloped Luffy into a crushing hug. Luffy hugged back, whispering words of comfort. Law closed his eyes, resting against Luffy. A warm feeling in his chest raised with Luffy’s words. No matter what happened, Luffy would be there by his side. He had gone so far for Law to feel better, it made him nearly blush.

“Thank you Luffy, I understand but,” Law said pulling away to face him, “I just don’t know what you want me to-” 

“You choose.” Luffy said immediately, “You can choose to kill him or me to kill him or anything else you’d like. I was about to myself but I figured I’d give you the choice of that. After all this bastard has done to you, you get this.” 

The words made Law speechless. Despite his anger, his rage, he spared Doflamingo for him only. “That … Luffy you made it much harder to just get him here.” Law warned. He was thankful but there was a huge risk involved keeping such a dangerous man alive. “He’s no match for me or my crew Torao, you know that. It wasn’t too hard, he was on this island after all. It sort of maybe spooked the townspeople but it worked!” Luffy said. That’s why it was off, Law thought. “I can’t believe sometimes,” Law muttered. 

A loud cough cut Luffy’s laughter short, freezing Law in place. Turning their heads to the suspended body, Doflamingo coughed and wheezed and tried to take deeper breaths. He shook, moving against the chains that only cut deeper into them. 

“Doflamingo,” Law said under his breath. 

Slowly, he raised his head up to Law. Doflamingo's forehead wrinkled at the sight of Law and Luffy, upturning his mouth at them. “Mugiwara,” Doflamingo sneered before turning his eyes to him, “Law, here to mock-” Doflamingo’s body racked with violent coughs, attempting to breath in slower. 

“I’m not here to talk with you,” Law said, grabbing the hilt of his sword. Luffy watched Doflamingo carefully, glaring him down. Doflamingo gave a mix of a mocking laugh and a violent cough, “You … you think I am? So tell me Mugiwara,” Doflamingo turned to Luffy with a smirk, “Why be with a monster like him?” Laughing loudly, despite his condition at his own joke, he declared, “Law is just the same as me, you know? The same drive that made you get me from hideout for him, it’s the same as mine.” 

“No, he’s _nothing_ like you.” Luffy spat, “I got you on my own. He didn’t know about you being held until now.” Luffy walked closer to Doflamingo, Law watching his temptation to attack the shackled man. “Law is not yours, do you understand? You will never get to him, he’s _mine_.” Luffy stared directly into the reflection on Doflamingo’s glasses. 

“Kept him as a pet I see. Shackled to a thing called marriage, ha,” Doflamingo chuckled to Luffy, “Or is it for the surgery? Does he even know … Law?” Luffy’s fist collided with Doflamingo’s jaw, Law swore he heard something crack. Forcing Doflamingo to face his face, Luffy said, “You don’t even get to say his name, understand? I would never ask for him to die for me, unlike some scum.” 

“I said it once before, I’m not interested in using that surgery.” Law glared at the former warlord. “Hmm, I wonder when you’ll see the consequence of that,” Doflamingo smiled, “Having such a fruit is bound to attract some _attention_ ,” Doflamingo laughed again to himself, Luffy only looked on in confusion. Law’s shoulder’s stiffened at the words, his eyes widening. 

“The … the wanted poster. Did you do that?!” Law asked, stalking towards him. “What are you talking about Torao?” Luffy asked, taking a step back. “My wanted poster this morning, Blackfoot-ya and I saw it. It read ‘Only Alive,’” 

An explosion of laughter came from Doflamingo, shaking from the coughs and pain from the cuts beginning to bleed again. “Let’s just say that you’ve caught the world’s attention once again,” Doflamingo grinned through his pain, “That surgery of yours is needed more than ever by the World Government. If you thought your life was difficult on the run before, good luck to that freedom now!” 

The small bit of exposed blade of Law’s sword shone in the dim lighting. His legs trembled in mixed emotions. Law couldn’t tell if it was rage or fear anymore. He’s tired of the threats, he’s tired of this man ruining his life over and over again. Without fail, even if they had beaten before, all this bird man could do was mock them and play with their lives. 

“You’re going to be watching your back much more now.” Doflamingo cackled, lunging towards them him smiled, “You two will never-” 

A swift movement, Law unsheathed his sword, slicing it into Doflamingo’s neck. It only went a third of the way in his neck, but the blood poured buckets from his neck. Law’s breath caught in his throat. He had only attacked on pure reflex. The sudden lunge from Doflamingo made him attack even if Law knew in the back of his mind that Doflamingo wouldn’t be able to do anything to him. 

Blood sputtered from Doflamingo’s mouth. Law kept his arm stretched out, blade still in his neck. His arm trembled in more surprise as Law watched Doflamingo choke on his own blood. The way Corazon might have from all those bullet wounds. The thought made Law shove the sword into his shoulder, gritting his teeth. 

“You’ve messed with me long enough.” Law spat out, “Doflamingo, you underestimate Luffy once again. You know nothing of me either.” He only kept the sword there out of fear that he would collapse from the sheer emotional weight wrecking his body. 

Slowly, Law watched Doflamingo bleed out, coughing, his breathing slowed. His arm tired from being held up, Law slowly removed the sword from Doflamingo’s body. When the man took in his final breath, Law could breath. His legs and arms stopped trembling entirely, staring at the corpse in front of him. All that time, Doflamingo had put himself up so high above others, only to die a death like any other human would. He was no god. He was no threat to Law. 

The sword in Law’s hand dropped, going to hug Luffy instead who had his arms opened to him. While Luffy told Law that he was safe, all Law could say was how thankful he was to him. Once again, helping him to take out that horrid monster. This time for good. 

The words of thanks slowly turned into apologises. Law had his head buried into Luffy’s shoulder while Luffy tried to turn his head to him in confusion. “Why are you saying sorry?” Luffy asked. “Government. Their going to be an even bigger pain for you,” Law answered, “It’s not that big of a deal, but still.” 

“You apologize for that again, I’m going to beat _you_ up,” Luffy half threateningly, half jokingly. “Okay, sorry for getting all this blood on you,” Law said, wiping some of Doflamingo’s blood off his own face. “Nah, I’m glad you got the final hit. You needed that,” Luffy said, shrugging it off. 

“But you know Torao?” Luffy asked. Law hummed in acknowledgement. “I’ve got you. You don’t have to worry about anyone messing with you.” Smiling at Luffy’s face, Law replied, “I know, you’re stuck with me. I’ve had to have learned that by now Luffy. Even if I resist it, you won’t ever give up on me,”

“Nope, wouldn’t be the first time I went to war for someone,” Luffy grinned. Warmth feeling Law’s chest, loving the bright smile Luffy gave that would never fail to uplift him. 

“I’ll be right there with you, Luffy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s always been weird how the government wanted Law’s fruit so bad yet don’t have the ‘Only Alive’ label on it. Maybe later on in the series, who knows. 
> 
> This fic ends only happy in the eyes of Law. And my favorite chapter to write was chapter six, just from the concept alone.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, especially the suggestions. Would have never made it this far without you guys! :D


End file.
